Raphael
by katelynx3x3
Summary: A better version of my first story(hopefully) Some people are more accepting than others. Kira doesn't see Raph as a monster like other people might she actually likes him, but just how much? for mature audience only!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I've been stuck with writers block for like ever, If youre a new reader welcome, if you've read this story already and are waiting for updates they are coming! i wrote a few chapters out and just hated how they were done because it was in first person. So im changing the story to third person. Incase youre thinking ommmggg ill have to read this all oooverr againnn, not necessarily. I have edited a little, but mostly i changed all the i's to she's so no worries. I just could not figure out how to write in first person and portray everyone the way i wanted to. So read it again, or dont, you wont really be missing anything. Thanks for reading!

* * *

She woke suddenly gasping for air. Sweat beading on her forehead. She sat up quickly wiping her brow and looked around. Odd men surrounded her.

"W-who are you? Who am I?" She asked startled searching the room for any answers.

"Kraang is Kraang, you are War Machine. War Machine will follow Kraangs orders." One man said.

She nodded and got off the table she was laying on. _That Kraang really talks funny, I wonder if all of them do...and why do they all look the same?_ They walked her down the hall keeping their eyes on her at all times. These men don't look too friendly, so she decides to do what they say.

"The one known as War Machine is now ready to speak with Kraang Prime." The Kraang said to some guy standing in front of a door.

"Good, Kraang Prime will speak with the one known as War Machine."

She stepped into the room seeing a giant screen showing an incredibly disgusting pink blob. One of the men pushed her up to the screen.

"Good evening War Machine. I am Kraang Prime, the leader of all the Kraang. You were brought here to aid us in the extermination of the turtles."

_Turtles? That seems odd..._

"You will make sure they no longer ruin our plans and interfere with our research. I also need you to bring me April O'Neil. She is crucial to our plans. We need her to claim this filthy planet as ours. Do you understand War Machine?" Kraang Prime announced to her.

"Yes." She almost whispered.

"Good, send her out to hunt the turtles." Kraang Prime demanded.

They took her out of the room and forced her down the hall, then to another room.

"There are many weapons the Kraang will supply War Machine with, use them to hunt the ones known as the turtles."

She nodded and grabbed as many weapons as she could carry comfortably. Throwing stars, kunai, knives and two kama. She walked back to the man with her new weapons tucked away in pockets and pouches, and he led her to yet another door.

"War Machine will now hunt the turtles for the Kraang." He said as he opened a door leading out side.

She looked at him, took a deep breath and stepped outside. _Why am I hunting turtles? And who is this April person? And what are they doing that they need me to help them? How am I suppose to help? Ugh all these questions and no answers. I guess I'll just wander around_.

She looked around at the huge buildings, all the lights, all the noise. This city is definitely colorful. She turned the corner to a play ground and took a seat on the swing.

"Why don't I remember anything? That's weird...right?" She asked herself. _All I know is I woke up today, but how did I get there?_ She looked at the night sky thinking over and over again what the possible answers to these questions could be. After a good amount of time she stood back up and walked back to the streets. Walking down the mostly abandoned roads she came across a raccoon in an alleyway. She tiptoed closer to him. "Aww, aren't you cute!" She blurted out. Unfortunately that frightened him and he ran up the fire escape in the alley. "Wait little guy!" She began climbing the fire escape too. Once at the top he was no where to be found. "Poor little guy, I hope he's ok." She went over to the other side of the building and sat on the edge looking over the city. She stared at her feet as they swung against the side of the building_-Wait! What was that?_ She slowly peered over her shoulder, but there's nothing there. She then looked over her other shoulder hoping there isn't some kind of creature going to eat her, but still nothing. She sighed in relief, but a moment too soon because she heard it again. She gets up and walks toward the noise. Slowly, quietly she makes her way. Then she sees it! Startled she throws a ninja star as a reflex and sees something fall off the building. She stalks over to the edge it fell over. Looking down she sees nothing, nothing but a dumpster. She jumps off the roof landing on the hard concrete next to the dumpster. Pulling out one of her kama she quickly open the dumpster with the other hand ready to attack, but there's nothing but garbage. She hears another noise behind her. Metal slamming. She turned quickly to see where the noise came from. A manhole. "But how did it get past me?" She questioned, looking around again. She noticed a ledge that could have possibly concealed who ever this was as she jumped right past it. What ever it was. _Damn. I could have done a better job._ But what was it that she was after? She has no idea...


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at the man hole that moved behind her back seconds ago.

"Hmm...maybe next time..." She mumbled to herself.

She walked back to the building she came from. Standing in front of the door, not quite sure what to do, she reached for the door knob when the door flung open and knocked her down. She lands on her butt and looks up at the man now standing in front of her.

"War Machine, have you already destroyed the ones known as the turtles for Kraang?" The Kraang asked her.

"I-I..no." She just mumbled.

"You must take out the ones known as the turtles for Kraang, then you may return to Kraang. Unless War Machine has gotten broken? Should Kraang take you to be fixed?"

Her eyes shot open thinking about what that could possibly mean. "No! No no no no. I'm just fine! Ha ha ha...I'll um go get those turtles now." She said in a panic. She turned and ran after that not wanting to be "fixed".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After wandering some more she actually came across a turtle. It was in a less populated area with murky water, but...to kill this little thing? Carrying the turtle with her she walked back to the city and sat down as a bus station bench. Day was breaking and she was getting tired. She plopped down onto the bench and put the little turtle next to her. _Maybe I'll keep this one and force it to tell me where the rest of the turtles are._ She looked at the turtle again with a pout then look at the sky. "How can I hurt this little guy, he's so...where'd he go?" She looked and he's just gone...

"Uhh..Little turtle? Where'd you go?" Looking around she noticed him walking toward the street. "Oh no! Little turtle! Don't go that way!" She yelled rushing after him. While reaching down to grab him, he fell. Right through the grate leading into the sewer. "Oh no...Well, I have to stop him. Those are my orders." So she walked over to the nearest manhole and pried it open and climbed down, not really caring who sees. The smell was overbearing, almost bad enough to make you vomit on the spot, but she keep going. As she reached the bottom of the sewer she look around. It's very dimly lit and hard to see anything, but she eyes adjust slightly over time. "Little turtle." She call out. "Where are you? I need you." _Maybe it's best I don't find him. I could tell that Kraang he escaped._ She sighed.

An echo rang through the sewer. She could hear the talking. It was a girl, but what could possibly make someone want to come down here unless they had to find an escaping turtle? She hid in the nearest side tunnel as the voice got closer. Another voice. She couldn't quite make out the words, but they're getting close.

"So you really think he's ok?" The first words she could make out.

"Yeah, he's gotta be." A male voice said. "Don't worry April, I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll find your dad and rescue him from the Kraang."

~"You will make sure they no longer ruin our plans and interfere with our research. I also need you to bring me April O'Neil. She is crucial to our plans."~ April...And just like that a switch in her mind flipped and she attacked. Pulling out her kama she went for the girl. She probably needed her alive but no one said uninjured. _If she fights back I might not stand a chance, I gotta get the jump on her._ She slices at her legs, but blocked by a...stick? Sweeping her leg around she knocks the girl, April, down.

"April!" A shrill sounding voice yells.

She has take him out too. If he can block her, she won't get too far. So she goes for the male's head. When he ducks she aims lower slicing at him with her kama. He rolls backward and throws shuriken at her, but she manages to dodge them by jumping left then right. She ran straight at him planning another attack and all of a sudden she's being thrown into the dirty water. She get up as soon as her body will let her, but by the time she's back up they're gone. Walking back to the walk way, out of the water, she tries to shake off the idea of what was in that water. _Bleghhh_. Searching the sewers for what feels like forever she comes up with nothing. _If I found her here once I can do it again. Not only that but there's got to be a reason why she was down here, right?_ She wandered a while longer before she heard rushing water. Following the sound she finds a small area of rushing water. It looked a lot cleaner than all the other water she's seen so far, so she decides to try to rinse the smelly, slimy water off her with this.


	3. Chapter 3

The water was much cleaner and smelled a lot better. She dipped into the area of flowing water scrubbing the disgusting stench off her. The smell was over whelming, making her gag a few times. She spent extra time scrubbing her hair, trying to get the stench out. Once she was satisfied with how clean she was, she got out of the water and continued walking through the sewers. After awhile of walking she started to feel lost. Everything looked the same, tunnel after tunnel. Getting a little nervous she began hurrying through the tunnels until finally she comes across a strange hall with some kind of tracks. She peaks around the corner looking down the tracks seeing nothing but tracks both ways. Jumping down onto the tracks she contemplates which direction to go. It smelled a much different in this area. Not at all like a sewer, more like a dusty basement. She stands in the middle of the tracks and looks left, then right. She closed her eyes and decided. Left.

After an almost agonizing amount of time walking, she starts to hear noises. She stops to listen, it was coming from behind her. Rumbling. She ran to a near by station and jumped onto the ledge, backing up flat against one of the pillars. Waiting for the rumbling noise to get closer she peaks around the wall and sees lights coming up fast. She closes her eyes and tries to decide whether or not she should try to hitch a ride on what ever is headed this way. Thinking back to how long shes been walking, and how long she heard the rumbling it seemed like it'd be a while before she'd get anywhere. So she did it, jumped onto the vehicle barreling down the tracks. She landed on it with a thump and held on tight. There were voices coming from the hatch that's slightly cracked open on the top. She slides herself over toward the hatch.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that." Someone said.

"I think you're going crazy. You're hearing things." Another voice said.

She could hear something coming closer. She shifted herself down the side, and grabbed on to a rail on the side of the train car. The hatch opens.

"I don't see anything man."

The train car hits a bump, and she unexpectedly loses some of her grasp on the rail. Scrambling to get a grip on the bar again, she bangs her knee into the side of the train car. It stings with pain.

"Raph!"

"Yeah." The one that opened the hatch replied.

She can here him climb out of the hatch and make his way to the side she's on. _Who ever this Raph is, I can take him down. I'll just steal this vehicle._ She presses herself as flat against the side as she can. Watching, waiting. Seeing a hand reach over the side, she immediately grabs it and pulls. He falls slightly, but grabs onto the bar she's holding. He was just too heavy for her to throw him down hard enough. She hadn't considered that, and she can tell she's gunna pay for it. She kicks and he grabs her foot and holds it. Staring at him now all she can do is stop. Frozen in confusion._ I may not have any memory, but this, what ever he is, just doesn't seem right._ She just stared at him in somewhat shock. _What the hell is he?_ He glares at her, as if to say, what the hell are you looking at?

"What the hell are you?" She said, freaking out a little, not really sure what will happen next.

"I'm a turtle. What the hell are you doing on our shell raiser?"

"Turtle...?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you here? And who are you?" The thing asks.

"I'm here to kill you." She threw a punch at his face.

He tried to dodge but she still got him in the neck, also hitting a part of his shell and cutting herself on it.

"Oh bring it on sweet heart!" He throws her foot around her and kicks her in the stomach. She winced but grabbed his shoulder and pushed herself up onto the roof of the vehicle. He follows flipping himself onto the top. He comes at her, throwing a punch at her head, she ducks and leg sweeps him. He falls on his side, but wraps his legs around hers and makes her fall. As she lands on her stomach he puts his foot on her back, pinning her down.

"Raph, what is going on?" Someone comes out of the hatch. She's faced the wrong direction so she can't see him.

"All taken care of bro." He replied.

"Let me go!" She demanded. _If he would just get his disgusting foot off me I could beat him. I was told to kill the turtles and I will._

"Nooo way little lady, I wanna know what you're doing here."

"I told you already. I'm here to kill you."

"Riighht. Hey Leo! Bring me some rope!" He yells down.

Once the other voice returned, she was held down and tied up by the two. She was then taken into the train car and sat in one of the chairs.

"Here, blindfold her." The one she fought said as he took off his red mask and tossed it to one wearing a purple mask.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes, other wise you'll see where we live, and our lair is a secret base." The turtle with the purple mask said as he wrapped the frayed mask over her eyes.

_That's the guy from the sewer before, where I found April. I'll just bide my time, and strike when the time is right. If I take them down maybe April will show up at their base, then I'll take her to Kraang prime._

Even with the red cloth over her eyes she could slightly make out the figures in the car. There were three of them, one in a chair in the front, one in a chair next to her, and one standing beside her. But from the sounds of it, there was a fourth. His voice came from behind her. He sounded younger than the others. She didn't see him before she was blindfolded, and wonders how many others there are.

Once the train finally stops one of them picks her up, carries her for a short distance and throws her against a wall. He takes off the red band and puts it back on his own head. Her heart races when she realizes none of them are normal. They're all as freaky as the blob on the screen the day she woke up.

"What, are you gunna eat me or something?" She made a disgusted face.

"What eww!" The smallest one yelled.

"We don't eat people." The one she previously fought spat.

"Listen, uh, ma'am, we just want to know what you want with us." The blues masked turtle said.

"I was ordered to kill 'The ones known as turtles'." She repeated to them. While looking at them all, she noticed they all wore a mask, each a different color. Smallest one in orange. Tallest, and scrawniest, one in purple. The ones in blue and red were about the same height, one slightly taller, but the red one was a little thicker in muscle. She took a good look at the one she lost to. _No wonder I couldn't throw him off. He looks heavy._

"The Kraang?" The purple masked one asked looking the others.

"So, what the hell are you?" She questioned.

"I already told you! We're turtles!" The red masked one said.

"No, I held a turtle before. And I thought I was suppose to kill that, but clearly you four are my target. I mean why would anyone want a monstrosity like you running around?"

"That's it!"

"Raph! Calm down." He took a deep breath. "She's just a stupid human."

She glared at them again. "The Kraang will take you down, and I'll be there to watch you fall."

"Whoa dude, that's like really messed up. I mean the Kraang are like trying to take you're planet."

"Mikey's right, why are you going against your own kind?" The one in blue asked.

"The Kraang is my kind." She replied.

They all looked at each other. "Maybe she was brain washed?" The purple masked one guessed.

"So what do we do, great leader?" The red one said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, there's no way a human would want to help the Kraang take over the Earth, right? Maybe she is brain washed."

"Maybe we can show her they aren't what she thinks they are." The purple one thought out loud.

That's when she attacked. She was able to pull the knife she hid in her boot and used it to saw through the rope while they were distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

She knocked over the smaller one first. Then she rushed over to a more open area in the middle of the room. They were right behind her. There was what looked like an old broken stair case coming down from the ceiling, most of the steps being broken. They look like they haven't been used in decades, but she jumped onto them anyway. She threw shuriken at them, but it wasn't much of a surprise. They managed to dodged them easily. She then looked around for an exit. The only one she could see was being blocked by the tallest one. Out of no where she was tackled, and fell all the way down to the ground with him on top of her. She kicked him up off her, less effective than she hoped, but still was able to get away from him.

"What is going on in here!?" A stern voice yelled from a corner of the room.

She glanced over to where the question came from and it turned out to be a giant talking rat. She stopped and stared in awe. "This...this isn't normal right? I should be weird-ed out right?" She looked at everyone in the room and decided this isn't the time to contemplate whether or not this is weird. She ran for the door the rat man came out of. He tried to stop her with his staff, but she leaped over it. As she made it into the room she noticed the rain grate on the ceiling. A way out. She ran toward the wall, jumped against it, then jumped against the tree and reached out for the grate. She grabbed a hold of it, but nothing happens, and she just hangs there. _What the hell. I need to get out of here and this is my exit, how do I open it?_ She swings her body trying to make it open.

"What are you doing?"

She looked down at the red masked one. "Trying to get out of here." She snaps.

"Well that's not gunna work." The purple mask said.

"Must be a push then." She mumbled.

"Uhhh no, that doesn't open." The blue one said.

She drops to the ground and back up against the wall.

"Listen, we're not going to hurt you. You have it all wrong. You are a human, humans live on Earth. The Kraang want to take the Earth from the humans, therefore the Kraang wants to take the Earth from you. They're using you and they will eventually end up killing you." The blue one explained.

"I don't need your lies. Let me go." She demanded.

"I thought this was where you wanted to be. You wanted to come here and kill us." The red one said.

She glared at him. "Are you kidding? I can't take you all on at once! It's not fair!" She admitted. "Maybe two or three of you." She smirked. "But I know when to run. It's just unfortunate that your house is so screwy I can't find a way out."

"Trust me ma'am, you shouldn't trust the Kraang. They will betray you!" The blue one again, trying to convince she. "Listen, I will let you go. I'll make sure you won't get hurt and you make it to the surface. Just think about what we told you. The Kraang is not on your side. Ok?" He extended his hand to her to shake.

She crosses her arms "Just show me the way out."

He brings her back to the train car and takes a longer way back, hoping she wouldn't remember the way back to their lair. Once they reach a manhole that he's ok with leaving her at he helps her up to the surface. "I hope we can be friends one day."

"It's my job to kill you. I don't think we could ever be friends."

He went back into the sewer as she walked toward the building she came from.


	6. Chapter 6

She knocked on the door of the big building she came from. Feeling worn out she just stands there waiting. Finally a Kraang answers the door.

"War Machine. What is it that Kraang can do for you?"

"Kraang, I found the turtles you wanted me to destroy. Unfortunately I was out numbered, I had to retreat. I need rest, and after I get that I will go back and hunt those turtles down." She told Kraang, hoping he won't be mad for her failure.

He simply opened the door for her without a word. As she walked in he motioned to follow him down the hall. She was brought to a room with a couch. It looked more like a waiting room than a bedroom, but she laid down and went to sleep on it anyway.

When she awoke, she walked down the halls to the exit she came from the night before. She stepped out side into the big city once again. The sun was just about to set. While wandering through the dark ally ways and tall buildings she heard a commotion coming from the top of an apartment building down the road. _Most of the area is pretty quiet, maybe I'll check this out_. She ran down the road, quickly but quietly, and climbed the side of the building. Peaking her head over the edge she realized this was worth checking out. _It's them! The turtles! What should I do? They're fighting ninjas dressed in black, but why?_

She watch them as they finish off the ninjas in black.

"Pff, I think these foot ninja are getting weaker."

"Yeah that wasn't much of a fight huh?"

She decides this is the time to attack, when their weak from battle, and while she has the element of surprise. She throws a knife at one of them, hitting him right in the arm.

The one in purple yelps in pain. She then climbs over the edge and continues her assault, but this time she misses.

"Its her! Umm what's her name?" The one in blue asks.

"I know! I'll giver her a name!" The orange one says.

"War Machine. My name is War Machine." She tells them.

"Aww mann I wanted to name you!" He complains.

"Sorry, but I'm not a pet." She laughs. "You're the ones that should be pets."

"That's it!" The red one attacks her, but she grabs his arms and roll onto her back. Doing a backward somersault with him on top of her, then kicking him over the edge.

"Get her!" The blue one yells.

They all attack. She grabs the purple ones staff as he swung it at her and pushes it into his gut. The orange one swings his nun chucks at her and she pull out her kama and hook the chain, then pulling it out of his hands. Using it to hit him with his own weapon, then to block the blue ones sword attack. She throws away the nun chuck and blocks his attacks with her kamas. She hears someone coming from behind her and ducks. The red one missed and hit the blue one. Then she kicks her foot upwards, hitting the purple one in the face and knocking him on the ground. The orange one hit her with his other nun chuck in the shoulder. She then grabs his arm and twists it around his back.

"Ow ow ow!" He complained.

"Why are you here!? You're fighting the wrong side!" The blue one said.

"I told you it is my mission to destroy you. I can not return until I have completed my mission. I was made only to kill you."

"But you know it's wrong right?"

"Doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. It's why I was made. I have to fulfill my mission."

"Let my brother go!" One of them yelled as he surprise attacked her with a kick from behind. She fell on top of the orange one then rolled off him.

He ran back to his comrades as they retreated. _I can't get a good enough attack in to take one of them out, but I at least was able to do some damage. Enough to make them want to run. What I need to do I find a time when its just one or two of them alone. Then I'd have my shot._


	7. Chapter 7

As days went by she watched them. They always came out at night. Quietly she followed them. Studying their movements, learning what route they take to get home, and which manhole they normally come from. Where they like to hang out and play around. Usually she's able to keep them from noticing her, but once in a while she slips up. They seem to not notice, but she sure they know she's there.

Sometimes on boring nights she wonders about the Kraang, like maybe the turtles are right. _Maybe I should just leave this city and start a new life. Abandon the Kraang and everything I really know. Only problem is I don't know where I'd even begin. Lately I've been forced sleep on rooftops._ Uncomfortable with the noise and people in the city during the day, she made a little nest for herself above one of the apartment buildings. It's near the turtles usual manhole entrance. She always sleeps during the day so when the turtles come out she's awake to follow them. She tried sleeping in alleyways, or on public benches, but the people walking by would criticize her or tell her to get a job. The rude comments and loud traffic sounds were very distracting and woke her frequently. The rooftop makes it slightly quieter, and there's no one around to make the rude comments. At night when she'd watch the man holes she would hope today would be the day. The day she got her chance to take one of them out. _One of these days one of them will come out alone, at least I hope._

She looked up at the thin curtain she draped over a pole so the sun wouldn't bother her while she slept. She got up from the small pile of quilts she stole from a thrift store when someone left them outside to be picked up later. She stretch out her arms and legs then walk over to the edge of the building where she would keep an eye on the manhole the turtles come out of. The sun had just started to set when she made her way over to the edge. She sat there for a while thinking about her life. _Why am I here? Why am I required to follow the Kraangs demands? They may have created me, but nothing is making me obey them. I did that on my own. I mean do I really care if they complete their goal? And why am I the only female? Why do I have to be the one to-Wait somethings happening._

_They're here._ She watched the turtles climb out of the manhole. Since she started following them she's learned their names and personalities. _The blue one is the leader. He's cunning and bold. Leonardo. The purple one is the smartest, he usually had some kind of gadget on hand and likes to dig through junk yards for parts. Donatello. The orange one is goofy and laid back. Always trying to have fun. Michelangelo. And lastly there's the red one. He seems to always be looking for a fight, sometimes with his own brothers. He's rough, tough, and doesn't hold back. At least he tries not to. I've seen Leonardo stop him from going too far before._

She tried to listen in on their conversation below her. "Alright guys we've gotta figure out where the world wide genome project is."

She quietly followed them to a very large circular building, keeping her distance. She overhears them saying this building looks "Kraangy" and realize this might be the perfect time to strike._ The Kraang will be here to help if I need it, right?_ They enter a room with samples of DNA from different kinds of animals and a large container of mutagen in the middle of the room. Over time she's learned what mutagen is through the turtles talking. They would mention it frequently when talking about the Kraang. It changes people, animals, anything living into some kind of disastrous creature. She's never actually seen it or it's effects though.

She watches them from the shadows as they talk. She notices Raphael sneak away from them and climb one of the supporting beams in the shadows. Her heart races not sure what his intentions are. _Is he trying to get a better view? Or is he coming for me? Or it is something entirely different? _He disappears from her view for a moment.

"Gotcha!" He yells as he throws and lands on top of a girl. "Betcha think you're pretty slick?" He smirked, but the girl was to quick for him. She twisted his arm and flipped him, pinning him down with her foot.

"I have my moments." She claimed.

He got up and went after her. She blocked and pulled out a knife to fight back. He was kicked back and she went after him, but he managed to block.

"Raph, Karai! Stop it!" Leonardo yelled. They continued there fight despite Leonardo's plea.

"So this is the stuff that turns people into monsters, huh? How's it work?" Karai asked.

"Why don't you lean in a little closer n' i'll show ya." He growled.

She head butted him off the ledge they were on and she jumped after him.

"Enough!" Leonardo yelled blocking them from attacking each other. "You're gunna set off..." Leonardo trips backwards and falls onto a computer. An alarm sounds. "One of those..."

"Nice going Leo! Are you protecting her? What is wrong with you!? She is bad news!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes I am." She says slyly.

The Kraang arrive and surround the five of them. _This is it! This is my chance!_ She jumps out from the shadows and lands beside her Kraang ally. She hopes this girl is on her side and will help take them down. Like maybe the Kraang sent her to kill the turtles too. She smirks realizing that she's finally won. All the waiting will finally pay off. Her allies begin to fire at the turtles. Unfortunately for her the girl, Karai, jumps at one of the Kraang and knocks him down.

"See, she's on our side." Leonardo says hopefully.

The girl called War Machine runs for Leonardo, he seems to be so distracted already making an easy target. She slices at him with her kama but he ducks. She dodges his kick to her stomach by flipping over him and kicking him on the side. Someone attacks her from behind. She grabs the staff headed for her head and use it to fling its wielder around her throwing him against a wall. She goes for Raphael next. She throws a kick at his head and he ducks, she lands behind him and goes for his legs next. He jumps and front rolls away from her, then he turns around and throws shuriken at her. She jumps against the wall next to her propelling her higher than she could normally jump and land in front of him, slicing at him with her kama. He blocks with his sais, until she kicks him in the chest and he slides back ward. That's when the Kraang come in with some back up. They're cornered now.

"We're trapped!" Leonardo yells.

"No you're trapped." The girl says back at him. "What happens if I do this." She states more than asks.

Moving her finger over a button Leonardo yells "Don't do that!"

The Kraang next to her says "Highly undesirable outcome."

_Well, that doesn't sound good. I don't think I like this girl._ Karai presses the button and the room starts beeping. The DNA samples start draining from their tubes, being mixed with the mutagen. All she can do is watch and prepare for what might happen next.

What comes out is probably the nastiest thing she's ever seen. It has octopus like legs and a giant mouth with snake like fangs and cat ears. It's eyes float from its head only attached by a long slimy cord. The Kraang turn their guns on the beast that came out and she looks for a weak spot to attack. She attacks, but is grabbed by its tentacles and tossed across the room. She's thrown into one of the turtles, but he doesn't quite break her fall. They crash into the wall. Disoriented for a moment she staggers to get up finding something very heavy on top her. The wall was starting to crumble in from the monsters attacks. She pushed a large chunk of wall off of her, but she couldn't free her hand from the pile of rubble. Fires had started from the electric shocks coming from the monsters eyes, and the building was coming down. She pulled at her arm, grabbing it with her other arm. The turtle she had fell into earlier had just started to get up. Panicking, she pulled harder, struggling, even pushing off the wall with her feet. He looked at her in a daze, then shoved a pile of cement off himself.

"Are you stuck?" He laughed at her as he watched her struggle.

"Mind your own business." She hissed at him.

"Fine by me." He blew her off, but just as he turned his back on her, the wall began to crumble. Giant pieces of rock from the ceiling were falling just above where she stood. The red masked turtle quickly moved to her, pulling at her waist, trying to help free her hand. She flinches when the rocks hit them, but she realizes she's ok. The turtle had used his shell to break the fall of the cement, and was holding up the rocks that threatened to crush them. "Hurry it up!" He shouted to her.

She nodded and tugged harder at her hand almost willing to rip it off at this point. "I can't. i-it's stuck." Giving up she dropped to her knees and hung her head in defeat.

Two other turtles had come over to help lift the cement off them. The red masked turtle pulled out his sai, and began stabbing at the wall of crumbled cement trapping her hand.

"Raph, move a little faster, this place is coming down!" Leonardo yelled, struggling to lift the heavy rocks.

"I almost got it." He yelled back. He put his weapon away and took hold of her waist again. This time when he pulled her hand broke free and then fell backward. Now out of the way of the fallen cement, the other turtles dropped it, and rushed over to the two.

Realizing his hands were still on her she pushed herself away from him. Out of breath she stared at him, not sure what to think anymore.

For a moment he stared back at her. "Watch out!" He yelled, trying to warn her of more debris, only her reaction time wasn't quick enough. She was stuck in the head and knocked unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"We gotta get out of here!" Leo yelled.

"What about princess here?" Raphael asked.

"Hurry up and grab her, we need to leave now!" His brother yelled to him.

Raphael picked her up carefully and followed his brothers to an exit. Once they were outside he made sure she was still breathing. He tried to warn her, but he was too late. Knowing she's the enemy, he's reluctant to help her, but he couldn't just let her die there. Even if it would make things easier for him. She seems innocent and stupid. Perhaps Donnie was right about the brainwashing. He hopes they can help her, but maybe she's just too far gone. They climbed a factory building a little ways down from the Kraang base, and watched the building go up in flames from a fire escape.

"Sooo..." Mikey leads off.

"We're thinking somebody should start talking." Donnie stated, hinting at Leo's affair with Karai.

Leo sighed. "I'll explain everything at the lair."

"So what do we do about the Kraang's little helper here?" Raph asked.

"We'll take her home." Leo said. Raph nodded and they headed in the direction of the girls fort-house.

After passing a few blocks, Raph noticed something wet and sticky on his arm. "Hey, guys!" He yelled.

Handing her over to Leo, he checked his arm for an injury. It was definitely blood, but not from him.

"I think she's bleeding." He stated.

"Bleeding a lot." Donnie said checking her wound.

"Do you think we should help her?" Raph asked, not quite sure.

"It's a head wound, if we don't she will die." Donnie said after examining her head.

They all looked at Leo. "Uh well I feel like leaving her to die is morally wrong. Plus we went through all the trouble of saving her. Donnie, do you think you can seal the wound?"

"Yeah, but I'll need a few things from home. I'll run ahead and meet you at her, uh, home?" Donnie said as he ran ahead of them.

When they made it to her small pile of blankets she calls home Raph laid her down trying not to make anything worse. After a while of waiting Donnie came back with the supplies needed to stop the bleeding. He cleaned it, then stitched it together and bandaged it up.

"She should be alright." Donnie said not sounding very confident.

The four of them turned away from her to head to their own homes. Raph turned back to look at her once more. Knowing blood loss makes the body temperature drop, he put another blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Raph, you coming?" Leo yelled from the ally below.

"Yeah." He replied. "I just hope I don't regret helping her." He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat up in her bed. _Ugh my head is killing me. What happened last night?_ She shut her eyes for a moment trying to recall. _I remember the Kraang and the turtles, and that girl_. _But how did I get here?_ She touched her head and felt a bandage. She thought about the place she followed the turtles to for a little longer before remembering more. _The wall, I was stuck, and the ceiling was falling. That's right, they saved me_. She walked through the night in her mind. She flashed back to the moment after she was freed from the wall. That's where things got fuzzy. _Did they save me? Or were they the one's that knocked me out._ She got up, climbed down the fire escape, and went for a walk while she tried to figure this out. She headed in the direction of the Kraang building she originated from. _Maybe I should make a visit. _After entering the building one of the Kraang takes her to see another Kraang.

"Kraang needs the one known as War Machine to lay on the thing known as the table, and do what is called relax." He said to her.

She stared at him for a moment. "Umm..Ok..." She hesitated. She tries not to panic. _I trust them. Right?_ She shakes the thoughts of what they might planning on doing from her head. While waiting for them to do what ever it is they have planned, one of the Kraang brings a needle into the room. She bites her lip in anticipation. He cleans a spot on her arm, then places the needle in and squeezes the syringe. Once they administered the shot she felt dizzy, then things began to look fuzzy, and finally she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She wakes up on the same table she laid down on before the shot. Sitting up, she looks around for Kraang, but no one is there. She shifts her feet off the side and sits there for a moment, swinging her feet, not sure if she is allowed to leave. Once she gets off the table, she realizes she feels different. Her body feels lighter, more relaxed, and her thoughts seemed clearer. She is just about to leave the room when she'd interrupted.

"The one known as War Machine is needed for an agreement with the one known as Shredder." He said to her.

She raises an eye brow and follows him. He takes her to a van and opens the back door for her. After getting in he starts the engine and pulls away.

Once they pulled up and entered the building, she was brought to a menacingly tall and frightening man. The Kraang tells her he is the one known as Shredder.

"Good, you brought the girl." He says to the Kraang.

"Yes, the one known as War Machine was being prepared by Kraang for the one known as Shredder so he may use her as a weapon for Kraang against the ones known as turtles."

"Karai! Take her to her room." Shredder demanded.

A girl came from out of the shadows and tells her to follow her. She realizes that this girl was the same one from the night before. She looks at the Kraang, hoping this wasn't some kind of punishment, then decides she probably should do as she's told.

"Hey." She said slyly as she motioned for her to follow. "You were at the Kraang building a couple weeks ago, weren't you?" She recalls.

_Couple weeks ago? How long was I out? _"Mmm, yeah, that was me. What were you doing there?" She replied.

"Spying on the turtles. Trying to find their weaknesses. Best way to take them down."

"But you messed up our attack."

"Well I wasn't quite sure how to feel about the Kraang. I'm glad to have you on our side." She said with a smile. They continued down the hall in silence for a while. "So, what's your name." She asks.

"War Machine." She answer.

"That's your name? Hah that's weird."

"Well I guess it's more of a title."

"So do you like being called War Machine?"

"Not particularly."

"Maybe we should give you a real name." She offered.

She looked at her questioningly. "Alright, any ideas?"

"How about Kira. It means dark."

She shrugged. "Kira it is."

"So Kira. What made you want to team up with the Kraang? I mean, they're not your typical group to hang around with." She questioned.

"I guess they're like my family. One day I just woke up and they were there to greet me. They gave me life, and a purpose." Kira explained, leaving out all the questions she asks herself.

"So you just follow their command? No questions asked?" She pushes.

"I get the feeling I'm not allowed to ask questions. And, really, what other choice do I have." They enter a room.

"I get it. They don't seem like the type to answer questions like that. So, if I have this right, they made you, and you follow their every command? Even if you think its wrong?"

"...Yeah, I guess so." She admitted, finally realizing how bad that sounds.

"You don't sound like you're ok with that though." She tried.

"I just don't understand the reason for all this. What are the Kraang doing that those turtle creature are trying to prevent? And what exactly are those turtle creatures? Why do they exist? Who made them? And why am I the one that has to end them? I don't like fighting. I feel as if its pointless. I don't even really know what I am, I am not like any of the Kraang I know, but if they made me, shouldn't I be?" She ranted.

"Whoa, you've got a lot on your mind." The girl laughed a little. "But you're right, you're not exactly what I'd define as a Kraang."

"Sorry. I just feel so confused sometimes. I guess letting it out to someone helps a little." She sighed. "Wait, I never got your name."

"Karai. Sleep tight." She mentions just before closing the door behind her. Leaving Kira all by herself.

She looks around. There's a bed and a dresser in the room. A window sits just above the bed, and a mirror next to the door. She peers into the mirror, realizing this is the first real time she's seeing herself. There's been times when she noticed her reflection in water, or a window, but this was the first time she's actually looked at herself.

"What am I?" She asks the reflection. Another sigh before she rummages through the dresser drawer. There's a few pieces of dark clothing and armor like pieces, then a few things like undergarments and sleepwear. She slips off the old clothing she's had on for who knows how long, and slips on a loose fitting shirt and pants. She looks one more time at the mirror, then heads for the bed. She spends most of the night laying awake, questioning her existence, and wondering why, if the turtles were so bad, did they save her?_ Why am I the one that has to deal with all of this? Why me?_


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was on it's way down when she woke up. There was a knock on her door, and when she answered it she was told to follow. She quickly changed into one of the black outfits, with silver armor, similar to what Karai had worn the night before. It seems to be a sort of uniform for the clan. As she followed this soldier she looked around taking note of all the rooms and halls. Once in the main room she quickly learned it was a meeting to plan an attack for the turtles. There was a giant dog man, and a fish with robotic legs that didn't seem too friendly. The girl, Karai, and handful of other regular ninja joined the room as well. Shredder entered behind Karai.

"Since the Kraang have joined us, we have been working on a strategy to capture the turtles and destroy Hamato Yoshi. It is now time to put our plan into motion."

Not sure who Hamato is, Kira soon finds that this Shredder guy is really in to making him suffer. _What ever his reason is,_ _it's my mission to follow Shredders command._ As he explained the plan everyone memorized their position, preparing for the battle. First things first, Kira had to lure the turtles out in the open.

She ran all over New York City, trying to just get a hint of the turtles or where they may be. She got to a small park when she finally spotted them. They were on a building on the other side of the park. She swiftly got over to the building, and watched them as they judged each others skate board tricks. She stealthily climbed over the buildings edge and walk in on their game.

"Hello boys." She greeted, as one of them falls to the ground, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"What are you doin' here?" Raphael asks me.

"Oh just wandering around when I saw a few familiar faces."

"Aren't you suppose to be our enemy?" The little one, Michelangelo, asked.

"Well I've been thinking. What you told me about, how the Kraang is bad, trying to take over the world, blah blah blah... I thought maybe you were right. Why should I help them, when there's nothing in it for me? Maybe I should join your side."

"You're not serious are you?" Leonardo asks.

"Where have you been anyway? It's been like a month since you've stalked us." Raphael points out.

Her eyes widen, then narrow trying to hide the sudden realization that they have noticed her watching them. "Oh I wouldn't say stalk...more like hunt." She moved closer to him.

"Oh yeah? Well you were't doing a very good job." He says sarcastically.

"Actually stalking can mean to hunt." Donatello points out.

"Well I'd say I've been doing a pretty good job if you haven't noticed me in months." She laughs.

"There's no way you've been following us that whole time, we even tried looking for yo- OW!" Michelangelo yelped when Raphael elbowed him.

"You don't tell her that." He whispered loudly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Aw, were you worried about your favorite enemy?"

"You're hardly our favorite." Michelangelo points out.

"We thought maybe the Kraang had taken you back to their home planet to experiment on you." Donnie explains.

"And if they had?" She asked.

"What the Kraang is doing is wrong, and we have to stop them. That includes saving you from them." Leonardo states.

"I'm a big girl, I do know how to take care of myself."

"Listen, the Kraang isn't someone you wanna mess with. They're the reason we are what we are, and if you're not careful, they'll change you into something too." Raphael warned.

"Why do you care?" She narrowed her eyes, not sure what to think.

"Because, we don't think you're as bad as you make yourself out to be. The Kraang brainwashed you, and you're just an innocent girl that doesn't know what she's doing." Leonardo explained. "Do you really think good will come from helping them? Let us help you do the right thing." He offered extending his hand to her.

She looked at all four of them, Michelangelo looking hopeful, Donatello just watching her. Leonardo, narrowed eyes, with his hand extended out to her, and Raphael with his arms crossed, facing away from her, slightly glancing over his shoulder at her almost glaring at her. She takes the turtles hand and shakes it. "You're right, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know who I am."

"Does that mean you're joining our side?" Michelangelo asks.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She agreed

"Yeheah!" Michelangelo cheers. "I got a new human friend!"

"So you want us to believe you've all of a sudden had a revelation?" Donatello asked.

"Well I um."

"Was it cause we patched you up when the roof fell on you?" He interrupted.

"You did that?" She mumbled to herself. "Um yeah. The Kraang didn't help me, so why should I help them?" She said unsure how she felt about this now.

_Should I go through with this? Or should I go back and pretend I didn't find them._ She sighed.

"Well look what we have here!" Karai yelled from another building with her "henchmen" behind her.

They jump in and attack the turtles. Kira stands off in a corner and watches, when Karai comes up behind Kira and tells her to get into position. Kira nods and runs over to the building, climbing it. The Foot corner the brothers against the adjacent building she's now standing at the top of. She pulls out her knife.

"Kira now!" She yells to her.

Kira leaps from the building, coming down on the unaware turtles. When they finally see her coming, it's too late for them to dodge. She's aimed for Raphael. He uses his shell to try to block her attack, but she stabs the knife into his shell and fly toward the foot ninja waiting to attack. She knocks Karai and Xever, the walking fish, over, along with some of the other Foot soldiers.

"Ughh. Kira what happened!?" Karai asked in anger. "You missed! And now they're getting away! After them!" She screams.

The group spreads out, looking for any sight of the turtles. Kira runs through the streets, looking into each ally. She stops when she sees a shadow in an ally way. She just looks at the figure, and almost certain he's looking back at her. He climbs into the sewer as she watches him vanish. Hearing someone coming up from behind her, Kira looks and it's Karai.

"No sign. Sorry Karai. I failed you."


	11. Chapter 11

Kira returns with Karai to their hideout. Their head hanging.

"Father. They got away." Karai said approaching Shredder.

"What! This is unacceptable!" He screams at them. "This plan was fool proof!"

"I am sorry father! Everything was going as planned until Kira was thrown off and they got away while we were down!" She tried to explain.

"You're all failures! Especially you!" He moved very close to Kira's face with a glare.

"I'm sorry." She said with no emotion, standing her ground. Not flinching at his menacing looks.

"Sorry!?" He yelled. Then without warning he sliced her cheek with one of his blades. "Sorry about your face." He said mockingly.

She didn't flinch, if she had the blade possibly would have missed her. She almost growled at him she was so furious. _How dare he? Does he think he can punish me because I missed? He isn't my creator. Why should I be obliged to obey him!? The Kraang left me here to follow this jerk, I'm not so sure these are the right people to be wasting my talents on._

She storms out of the room and off to her own. After slamming the door behind her, she leans against the door for a moment, waiting to see if he says anything. She only hears him yell at the rest of the Foot members that failed. She gets up off the cold floor and walks over to her bed and lays on it. Looking up out the window just above her head, she notices the moon is full._After that, I_ _could go for some fresh air._ She sits up and quietly crack the window open, just enough for her to squeeze out. She runs to the ally way across the street and climbs that building so they don't catch her on camera. When she gets to the top she just wanders the roof tops, jumping from roof to roof, thinking about what she should do with her life.

_Maybe I will leave. Maybe I'll just keep walking until I get to the next city. Try to find a life there._ She heads to the little sanctuary she's made for herself out of blankets. They look dilapidated, and run down. _It must really have been a month I was gone.._ She begins to gather some of the things that are still useful to her, when she hears a scuff behind her. She pulls out her kama quickly and slices it at the person behind her, stopping it right against his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Raphael looks up at the towering building hovering over him and sees War Machine on her way down aiming a knife right at him. He ducks using his shell on his back for protection, hoping it wont cut deep enough to do any real damage. She lands on his back and suddenly jumps off kinda lopsidedly. He watches her land right on top of Karai and some foot soldiers. This was his chance to run. They leap off the building and head for the nearest man hole in an ally way. They made it to one, and hurried down the hole, but before Raphael disappears from the surface, he see her.

_She lied to us, tricked us. Made a fool of us. I suppose what else could I expect from a kunoichi. They're special skill is deception, just like Karai. Only she wasn't a part of the Foot clan before. She was only helping the Kraang, which sounds bad, but who in there right mind would help them? She most likely could have been persuaded, but not anymore._

He had waited for his brothers to go down first, but now here she is while he is still, mostly, out in the open. He knows she can see him, just by the way she's looking at him, he can tell. But she isn't moving, just staring at him, motionless. He stare back at her for a moment until he hears someone else coming down the road. He climbs down the hole, pushing the cover back over it once he's far enough, but he waits a moment on the ladder, listening.

"No sign. Sorry Karai. I failed you." He hears the girl that just looked him in the eyes say.

* * *

"You're not listening to me!" Raphael yelled.

"You're not listening to yourself!" Leo argued back. "She literally stabbed you in the back!"

"Well yeah, but it was shallow, she barely even broke through. Just enough for the knife to stick." He explained pulling the knife out of his shell. "Besides, she saw me. She stared at me, then lied to Karai. That's gotta count for something." He said looking at the knife in his hands.

"Raph I'm telling you. She's not what you think. I fell for it once too, and look what happened. I know what it's like to be in your position, but we helped her, and she betrayed us. She's just like Karai. No matter how much you wish she wasn't, she's still our enemy."

"Leo's right, we can't trust her. Not anymore." Donnie added.

"You guy's are idiots! This isn't the same as Karai. She causes trouble for us on purpose. She really is trying to kill us. If Kira wanted me dead, she could've done it. Besides I'm not like you Leo, I don't fall for the enemy. I just think we should investigate this a little further."

"Investigate what? Which one of us she's going to kill first?"

"I'm gunna go find her." He growled as he stormed out of their home.

"Raph wait!" Leo yelled after him, but Raph just ignored him.


	13. Chapter 13

He makes his way toward their usual spot to enter the surface. Putting his hand on the ladder, he thinks about this decision._Am I sure I wanna do this? The Foot could still be up there looking for me...Maybe I'll just go to her old home. She hasn't been there in a long time. Not seeing her for weeks, I thought maybe she was just getting really good at following us without us knowing, but I doubt that now._

He scales the building and once at the top, notices a figure by her stuff. He quietly walks over to the figure, when out of no where pulls out a weapon and swings it toward his neck, stopping just short of any damage.

His muscles tensed, ready to react. He look at her.

"What do you want?" She demands to know.

"Huh. What are the odds you'd actually be here?" He ask rhetorically. She looks away from him, then puts her knife away. "So...you did let us go."

She turns her head back to him. "Let you go?" She laughs.

"If you didn't, then why didn't you just cut my throat? This would be your best chance to actually try to take me out. Not that you actually could or anything."

She smirked. "You think I couldn't take you down if I wanted to?" She mocked.

"Yes. Yes I do." He taunted.

"Oh yeah?" She furrowed her brow

"Yeah." He got in her face.

She smirked again then grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back, but he moved to quick for it to trap him. He turned his wrist to grab a hold of her wrist and pulled her down. She put her legs around his and twisted her hips making him fall to the ground. She puts her foot on his chest like she's beaten him. He grabs her foot and pulls. She loses balance and falls next to him. He rolls on top of her pinning her down. His hands on her shoulders. He feels her squirming, trying to get out of his grasp, but she can't budge him.

"See. Told ya I'm better than you." He rubbed in.

"You got lucky." He smirked at her, and got up off her, offering her a hand.

"So why are you here anyway?" She asked.

"I knew you weren't as bad as you made yourself out to be."

She sighed. "I guess I just don't have the guts to actually take someone down."

"Listen. I know you're not bad. The Kraang's just got you thinking that that's what you're suppose to do but-"

"I know." She interrupted. "I'm leaving. I'll find somewhere else to live. Far away from here. Where the Kraang, and Shredder won't be able to find me."

"You're just gunna leave?"

"What other choice do I have? I'm not staying here to be used."

"So now you realize the Kraang's been using you?" He said as he leaned against a wall.

"Blah blah blah, I'm not lettin' any one else tell me what to do. That includes you." She pointed at him.

"Pshh, I'm not forcin you to do anything." He noticed the carvings in the wall next to him. "Hey, you changed your hit list."

"What? Oh, that." She noticed what he was referring to.

"We noticed your little hit list carving here when we came looking for you a while back." The carvings showed the four turtles with paint matching their mask colors. Where there was once numbers above their head, 1 through 4, there was now scratches. Above the turtles there was a drawing of the Shredders mask, and a Kraang. The number 1 above Shredder and 2 above Kraang. "But I don't get you're numbering system. I was number 4, meaning I'm the strongest right? Why isn't Shredder number 2?"

"Ha! The strongest? Not quite what that meant."

"Well I know I'm not the weakest."

"It's in order of who I think would be easiest to take down. Michelangelo gets distracted easily. Donatello could be trapped with a certain female bait. And, well I honestly don't know very much about Leonardo. So I just made him number 3."

"I'll say, you drew his swords on the wrong side." He laughed.

"Really? Hmm..." She studied the carving.

"Pretty good drawing though, you got the crack in my shell right."

"Thanks, I kept getting visions in my head so I drew them."

"Visions? Of us?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why."

"So you drew what you saw in your head, and planned your attack."

"Yeah, that and I don't know how to spell."

"What? You don't know how to spell?"

"Ok seriously, your names are incredibly long and confusing. It's not my fault I was never taught."

"So you think Shredder would be easier to take down than the Kraang?"

"Well, I could take out a bunch of Kraang, but there's tons of them. There's only one Shredder. Besides, he pissed me off a lot more than the Kraang has." She tells him as she walks toward the edge of the building. The light from the streets shine on her face.

"What happened?" He asked when he notice it. The big cut on her left cheek.

"Shredder did it when he found out I let you go." She says solemnly, touching the cut.

"What!? I'll make him pay for that!" He said furiously punching his fist into his hand.

"Ha! You may have taken me down, but there's no way you could beat Shredder. Some how he's just too strong. It's kinda ridiculous." She complained while sitting on the ledge.

"And yet you're gunna try to take him out alone." He mocked, sitting down next to her.

"Well, I can try. You know, I guess you're not so bad after all."

"Oh yeah? I remember a time when you called me a monster."

Her eyes widened in some surprise. "Heh, yeah sorry about that. I guess I was hoping you'd forget." She smiled.

"Well we don't get a whole lot of compliments. I guess I should be use to it by now."

She gave me a dirty look. "You don't get use to being called a monster. And you shouldn't ever have to."

"So, are you gunna take them down before or after you leave?"

"Well if I stay here the Kraang or Shredder will find me and who knows what'll happen then. If I wanna accomplish anything I need a good plan, and I can't do that in plain sight."

"You could..stay with us." He offer, not really knowing how well that will go with his brothers.

"Heh stay with you? In the sewers...I don't think your brothers like me very much."

"Uh well, they'd just have to deal with it. You'll be our ally, and they'll learn to like you." He offered. He felt as though with Kira on their side they could take down any enemy. Plus she could spy on the Kraang for them._ I'll have to convince her._


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen. I think I have a plan." Raphael said to her.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" She asks.

"What if I told you there's a way for you to take the Kraang down and convince my brothers you're on our side?"

"I'd ask where do we start."

He smirked. "I think you should go back to the Kraang."

"What?" She asked confused.

"We can trick the Kraang into thinking you're on their side, then when their backs are turned you'll steal their plans and take them down on the inside." He explained.

"Hm, I suppose that could work. I'm just not sure how the Kraang will react to me being there. They left me with Shredder. What if they bring me back to him?"

"Then I'll be there to stop them."

* * *

They talked for the remainder of the night about their plan, working out the details. When the sun started to come up they gathered some of her things and went into the sewers to tell his brothers about their plan.

"So do you think they'll be mad that you brought me back to your home?"

"Uhh, well, it doesn't matter, they'll just have to deal with it. But uh, you should hang back a little when we get there."

"Heh, that's what I thought." She laughed.

Once they got close he went ahead and she waited for him around the corner.

"Everyone must be asleep. Come on." He waved her over. She followed close behind him, stepping quietly. He brought her to his room.

"So uh, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll just sleep on the floor. I'll talk to my brothers tomorrow. I just hope they don't attack you."

"Thanks." She smirked. "Good night Raphael." She said as she laid down on the mattress, snuggling her head into the pillow.

"Good night." He said back, laying on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Hey, uh, War Machine. Wake up." She was nudged.

"Mmmm wha? What's up?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"My brothers are up. I'm gunna go talk to them. I want you to wait for me. I'll come get you ok?"

"Mmm, mhmm sure." She mumbled again. "Wait. My name isn't War Machine." She said finally realizing what he said.

"I didn't know you had another name."

"Karai gave it to me. It's Kira."

"Kira huh? You wanna keep a name Karai gave to you?"

"It's the first real name I had. I'll keep it."

He smiled at her and walked out of the room. She heard loud arguing after a moment. Then he came back. "Ok, you can come out."

She walked with him into the main room.

"Raph I can't believe you brought her here!" Leonardo yelled.

"If it helps, I woulda hurt you by now if I was gunna." She told him.

"It doesn't."

"Seriously guys she's gunna help us."

"How can we be sure?" Donatello asked.

"I guess you just have to trust me. I'm going back to the Kraang today, so you won't have to worry about me for long."

"Right, Raph told us about your plan." Leonardo said.

"If you really do intend to help us, grab every thing you can find that looks like this." Donatello said showing her a small metal rectangle. She examined it, turning it in her hand.

"I'll keep an eye open. Is there anything else I should look for?" She asked.

"Well there is a purple glowing crystal that is a power source for their portal. If you could bring that back I would have no more doubt in you."

"Yeah, if we got that power source back the Kraang would be set back so far." Leonardo added.

She nodded. "I'll do my best. You ready Raphael?" He nodded.

"Hey we're coming with." Leonardo said.

"You-you are?" She asked confused.

"They said it's the only way they'd let me go with you." He explained.

"Ok then, let's go."

"Yeah! Let's go beat some bots!" Michelangelo squealed in excitement.

* * *

They hopped into the shell raiser and stopped about a block away from the TCRI building. "Ok, shoot this off if you get into any trouble. I'm sure you'll be able to get outside with your skills." Donatello said handing her a flare.

She nodded and ran off to the building.


	15. Chapter 15

She walked into the TCRI building and was greeted by Kraang. They didn't seem to be particularly suspicious. She went to the elevator thinking about where she might find some of those metal rectangles. They told her earlier that the very top is where they found the last one, but the air is unbreathable for anyone other than those from dimension x. So she hit the button for the top floor, hoping she can hold her breath long enough. It asked for verification. She wasn't sure if it'd work but she tried it anyway. Putting her eye up to the scanner, she waited to see if the elevator would budge.

"That which is know as access is granted to Kraang." The scanner says to her.

"Great the computer thinks I'm a Kraang."

She waits for the elevator to stop. When the doors open she see a green fog. Remembering the warning the turtles gave her, she held her breath. She runs in looking around quickly. The Kraang notice her right away.

"Why is the one known as War Machine not in the place the Kraang told the one known as War Machine to be?"

_What do I do. I have to tell them a good reason for why I'm here, but I can't breathe._

"I was ordered by Kraang Prime to bring a power cell to the 13th floor for testing." She tried not to use the last of her breath, but she needed air desperately. She didn't know what to do, knowing this Kraang would get suspicious if she left now. She can't take it any longer, she takes in a breath. But she doesn't choke like she thought she would, in fact it doesn't seem any different than the air outside other than the green fog. _Did they lie to me?_ She tries to ignore the thought. She has to convince this Kraang to let her go, other wise the plan will fail.

"Kraang must inquire Kraang Prime about this."

She nodded. He turned and walked to the elevator. After he was gone she ran over to an area where there was no Kraang at the moment. She looked around and saw some of those rectangles Donatello showed her. They were plugged in to a computer. She removed them and stuffed them in her pocket, but wondered if this was enough. She decided, she's going to take out all the Kraang here. She sprung into action, there was only 8 in the room. Two were in their robotic bodies and the other six were in their floating oval things. She took the ones in bodies down first. After stabbing their backs, she pulled the Kraang out before they could do anything. She threw them in the elevator and stabbed the control pad, so it no longer will open on its own. She ran over to the other Kraang that just became aware of what she's done. She grabs one and throws it at another. Then throws one of her kama at one. One attacks her, and she jumps over it doing a front flip and throw a shuriken at it. Only one left in the room, she grabs her kama back from the one she threw it at, and hacks the last one left in half. She then takes the Kraang that were in the room to the elevator, and pries the door open, throwing them inside then closing it again.

She looks throughout the room, and sees the portal they spoke about. She notices the glowing crystal next to it. _That's gotta be what Donatello was talking about._ She runs up to it and pulls it out of the holder. She then runs back to the computers when she hears the alarms go off. She grabs every metal rectangle she can find and runs toward a window. She kick the window multiple times until it finally breaks, shattering glass all around her. She angle the flare out the window, and shoots it off hoping they somehow can save her. She has quite a few metal things in her pocket and a glowing power source in her hand. She climbs out of the window, and onto the ledge. It's so windy she almost falls to her death, but she grabs onto the broken glass steadying herself. She sees the turtles probably ten stories below her on a building about a block away. How is that suppose to help? She hears the elevator being opened. She looks behind her at the Kraang coming into the room. She then looks back at the turtles. _What...what are they doing?_ They shoot a hook toward her, just missing the floor she's on. It hits the building about three floors below her. She realizes it was a zip line._ Great. How do I get to it from here?_ As the Kraang are approaching her, shooting, she has no other option. She tucks crystal into her waistband, pulls off her jacket, takes a deep breath, then jumps aiming for the rope.

As she falls, she tries to land on it on her stomach. She hits the rope and has the wind knocked out of her. She gasps for air, and manipulates her jacket over the rope and uses it to slide down the rope to the turtles. Still unable to breath right, and being shot at from above, all she can do is hope she makes it down alive.

She closes her eyes, grasping the jacket as hard as she can, she hears how close the shots are. She makes it about half way, when she feels it. She was hit. She screams as she feels the pain in her right leg. She almost couldn't hold on to the jacket the pain is so immense. She grits her teeth, and once shes close enough she lets go and falls onto the roof top. Something breaks her fall, but she doesn't care, she just wants the pain to go away.

"I got her." She hears. She can feel someone carrying her, running. She opens her eyes, and sees a blue mask.

"Mmmmmm. My leg." She groans.

"It'll be ok. We got what we came for. There's no way the Kraang will catch up."

* * *

After the escape, they finally stop, and Leonardo sets her down gently on a rooftop.

"I think we're far enough away." Raphael says.

"Ok let me take a look at it." Donatello says clearing everyone else away.

"Is she gunna die Donnie?" Michelangelo asks with fear in his voice.

"No. Her skin is severely burned, and she has deep cuts on her hands, but I think I can patch her up."

"You fixed her fore head pretty well last time. There isn't even a scar." Leonardo added.

Donatello cuts the cloth off around where she was shot. He then cuts off one of her pant legs, and ties it around the cuts on her hands really tight. He then takes the jacket she had and ties that around her thigh, where the burn from the shot is.

She can't help but moan and groan while he does that. As soon as he's done the Kraang shows up.

"How did they find us?" Leonardo asks watching the Kraang get closer.

"That's a good question." Raphael responded.

"Let's move." Leonardo commanded. Donatello picked her up gently and took off again.

Every corner they turned, every rooftop they jumped to, the Kraang were there. Some how they knew exactly where they were going even if they were able to lose them.

"Guys this isn't working. And I'm starting to get tired." Donatello yelled to his brothers. "There's gotta be a reason they find us every time."

"Well then let's find out how." Leonardo said stopping and turning toward the Kraang approaching again. "Donnie you protect Kira. We'll take down the Kraang."

Donnie nodded. She curled closer to Donatello still in too much pain to describe.

"I'm sorry I can't fight." She said to him.

"It's ok. You've done enough. I trust you. And we'll keep you safe." He said keeping an eye out for any Kraang trying to get closer.


	16. Chapter 16

She watched the others fight while Donatello tried to fend off any Kraang that gets past the others. He's still carrying her so he can't use his hands. The Kraang start to dwindle to just a few fighting.

"Donatello, we should try to escape before more of them come." She tells him.

"I don't think that'll help. The Kraang have never been able to keep up with us like this. Some how they're tracking us."

"What? How?" She asks wincing at the pain still shooting through her leg.

"If I can get a hold of their tracking device I'll know."

"You can put me down. It'll be ok, I can protect my self." She tells him.

He nodded and set me down gently in a corner so she wouldn't be attacked from behind. She pulled out her kamas and watched him go into battle. There were so few she didn't have to worry too much. The turtles came back after all the Kraang in sight were defeated.

"How's your leg?" Raphael asked.

"It hurts."

"I bet! That looked really bad!" Michelangelo said.

"Mikey!" Raphael yelled elbowing him.

"Ow!" He whined.

"You guys! I found something!" Donatello yelled waving something in his hand. "This is exactly what I was looking for. A GPS locating device. It's showing the Kraang every where we go. I knew there had to be a way they kept finding us! Now, how did they put a tracker on us? Every one check your shells. Make sure there's nothing stuck to you. Kira I'll check you since you're more likely to be the one being tracked."

She nodded. After checking her clothing and finding nothing, he checked her skin looking for incisions. If it wasn't on her clothing, he thought maybe they placed it inside her. As he was looking, more Kraang showed up. But it wasn't just Kraang, there were foot ninja as well.

"I got em." Raphael said as he jumped into battle.

"Ah! I think I found it!" Donatello yelled grabbing a knife and slicing a spot on the back of her shoulder. She groaned in pain as he dung through the cut looking for the tracker.

After a minute he finally managed to pick it out. "Got it!"

"Great, let's get the hell out of here!" Leonardo yelled throwing a smoke bomb.

They were finally out of the Kraang's reach and into the sewers. Donatello set her down once again to patch up her shoulder where he made the incision. He stitched it together with a needle, making her wince at each stitch.

"Everything will be ok now." Raphael tells her. "We'll protect you."

The tunnel was dark but she could still make out some features. "Thanks." She said trying to walk on her own, groaning in pain with almost each step.

"Stop. There's no reason for you to torture yourself." Raphael said to her picking her up.

"I guess." She said, ashamed she was so weak.


	17. Chapter 17

She fell asleep on the way back to the lair. When she woke up she was in Raphael's bed again. She noticed his pet turtle on a table across the room. _A turtle with a pet turtle? _She laughs at the thought. She tries to get up, but hissed in pain as she fell back onto the bed. She lays there for a while trying not to think about the screaming pain in her leg. After laying there for a while Raphael finally came to check on her. She looked at him.

"Hey, how's your leg?" He asked.

"It hurts like a bitch."

He frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"Raphael, you helped. I would have been killed if it weren't for you. Plus we managed to mess up the Kraang's base and steal the power source back."

"You got the power source?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, it was right in...this...pocket..." She mumbles realizing the place she put the glowing stone was scorched by the laser she was shot with. "It must have fell through. I'm sorry." She said solemnly.

"You're saying you had it!? And you dropped it?" He yelled noticing his words upset her more. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just, it'd be easier to stop the Kraang if we had it. Don't worry, we'll get it."

"I did get these though." She said pulling out the metal rectangles Donatello told her about.

"Well, at least we got somewhere. You hungry?" He asked.

She nodded, handing over the contents of her pocket to him. After taking the information drives from her, he carefully picked her up out of his bed and brought her into the kitchen. He set her down on one of the stools, and left to find Donatello. Leonardo came in with some crutches and Michelangelo set down a plate of scrambled eggs and pizza for her.

"How's your leg feel?" Leonardo asked.

"Not much better." She replied digging into the odd meal.

"Are you going to die?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't think so." She laughed with mouth full.

"Did you see the power cell while you were there?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, I actually managed to take it, but I lost it on the way down the zip line. It was right here." She showed him the hole in her pants where it had been.

"Guys come quick!" Donatello yelled from his lab. "I found something you'll never believe!" He poked his head out of the lab door.

Leonardo nodded as he got up and helped Kira off the chair and into the crutches. She hobbled into the room and he hurried us over to his computer. He brought up a few screens that had pictures of a woman on it.

"Looks kinda like Kira." Michelangelo said.

"It does. Uh Donnie what are we looking at?" Leonardo asked.

"That! That's my mom!" April yelled from behind.

"What? Kira isn't your mom." Michelangelo said.

"Stop being stupid." Raphael said smacking him.

"Stop talking and let me explain!" Donatello screamed over everyone. "This is Aprils mom. The Kraang took her and experimented on her. They used her DNA to try to make the mutagen work the way they intended it to, but there's something still missing. It looks like they tried to recreate April with her DNA, but it failed. None of the creations they made had the special connection April has with the universe. So instead of continuing their research on creating a new April, they decided to weaponize their creations. I think they thought maybe if they made a girl that looked enough like April's mom they could trick April into coming with her, then if anyone got in their way she would be able to take them down without losing April."

"What exactly does that mean?" Raphael said frustrated.

"It means, Kira is a clone of April's mother, and the Kraang implanted certain memories in her brain to create the perfect fighter that would also blend in with the world, unlike themselves."

"You're making this up right?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Uhh..." Donatello looked away.

"So like if she is a clone why is her hair a different color than April's mom?" Michelangelo asked noting that Kira has dark brown hair and April's mother is a blond.

"Not really sure, but I'm assuming it has something to do with the experiments. Perhaps the a change they made in the DNA caused a physical difference in appearance."

"This...can't...be." April said distancing herself from everyone.

"No! There's no way I'm some clone! You all told me I was just a human that was kidnapped by the Kraang! Now you're trying to tell me I'm not even human?" She asked. She was so frustrated and confused, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Kira you're still human. You just were copied from someone else." Donatello explained.

"From _MY_ mother!" April yelled fully freaking out.

"So I really am born from the Kraang." She mumbled in disappointment.

"Alright that's enough! Kira you're not just some Kraang creature! You have your own thoughts and emotions. And you! There are a lot worse things going on right now than Kira being a clone of your mother." Raphael finally exploded hearing the bitching going on between the two girls.

"I guess you're right. It's just super weird. And makes me even more worried about my mother." April says feeling down.

Kira frowns. "I feel like an impostor."

"Cheer up Kira, I'll let you have my last slice of pizza." Michelangelo offered.

"Thanks, but I've lost my appetite."

"Doesn't matter how you got here. You're not an impostor. You're your own person, not a copy. And you're not a Kraang. You make your own decisions, and you decided to be on our side. That's all that matters to me." Raphael said to her.

"You don't think its weird I'm a clone?" She asked.

"Sure its weird, you don't think its weird I'm a talking mutant turtle? Life is weird. But were friends."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Raphael."

"I guess we're all in this together." April said.

"Yeah, we are." She said as she smiled at her new friends.


	18. Chapter 18

"Heh thanks."

They got to the rooftops and the boys decided to play a game of hide and seek, except a lot more rough. Raph took her to an area under a billboard. There was a small shack used for keeping electrical equipment that they broke into and hid in. The rules were a little different than regular hide and seek. If someone is found, they're out, but if they take the seeker down without being seen they win, at least against the seeker. Raph and Kira watched and waited.

"So..mmm thanks for taking me out. I mean like out of the sewers. I just was getting so annoyed being down there all day, not doing anything. How does Master Splinter do it?"

"Heh that's a good question, I spent 15 years down there. He wouldn't let us leave until we were ready. So I know how terrible it feels to be locked up all day everyday."

"15 years? Wow...I'm sorry I have no reason to complain!"

"Hahah it can get really boring really fast." She laughed at him. "Wait. Did you hear that?" He whispered.

She peaked out the window. "It's Leo." She whispered.

He picked her up on his back and quietly opened the door. He snuck up on Leo hiding in the shadows. He lunged at him just as Leo turned around. Leo fell to the ground with Kira and Raph on top of him.

"Got ya Lamenardo." He said pulling himself off Leo.

"Lamenardo? Ooo so creative." Leo said dusting himself off.

"Haha that's ok Leo I'll take Raph down for you." She said as she started wiggling on his back trying to push him down or knock him off balance.

"If I fall you're going down too you know."

"Hehe that's ok, it just proves I can take you down!" She joked

"In dreams maybe." He laughed.

"Alright stop flirting and help me find Donnie and Mikey."

"F-flirting...?" She asked surprised.

"Tsch, were not flirting. Only Donnie does something that stupid. Plus we don't have to help you. You're on your own." He smirked.

"Heh yeah." She said a little uneasy.

As Leo looked for the other two Raph just tagged along behind him not really looking, Kira still hanging on his back. Leo saw something move on the other side of a building.

"There." He said hurrying over to the spot. Once he got there a bunch of garbage fell on him.

"Haha! I knew that would work!" Donnie yelled from a nearby building.

"Nice Lamenardo still can't win."

"Stop calling me that!" Leo yelled.

"Hahahaha Lamenardo!" Mikey laughed from a few buildings down.

"Mikey, you're suppose to be hiding!" Leo yelled at him.

"Oooppss." He said making his way over to us. "Sorry guys I forgot what we were doing. I found some pizza and then kept looking for more. I guess I was just too hungry to concentrate."

"Hahaha Mikey when aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"It's starting to get late. We should head back." Leo said as the sun started to rise.


	19. Chapter 19

She got up off the couch with the help of her crutches. Her leg still hurts, but it was getting better. The boys were training in the dojo, so she decided to go for a walk. She hobbled outside of the lair and headed toward the nearest man hole. Once at the spot she looked up and realized she'll never make it up there. She leaned her head against the bars of the ladder, thinking about what she should do now. She decided, she took her crutches and slid them up her arm so they'd hang on it. Hoping she'd have enough upper body strength to pull herself to the surface. She started climbing up the ladder, and made it about half way, but she started to get exhausted. _I guess I lost some of my strength by sitting around too much._

"What are you doing?" She heard a blunt voice below her.

"Struggling by the looks of it." Another voice claimed.

She looks behind her to see four smiling faces. Mostly smiling because of how ridiculous she looks.

"You gunna help me or what?" She asked hanging on to the ladder no longer able to move up or down.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked raising an eye brow.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." She explained.

"To where?" Raph asked climbing up the ladder.

"I don't know, anywhere."

"But its day time, we can't go up there." Mikey pointed out.

"But I can."

"And when you fall down no one can come help you." Raph says hanging on the ladders side. He grabs one of the crutches off her arm and tosses it to Leo. He then puts his arm around her back and tells her to let go. With a roll of her eyes, she complies. As she falls he grabs her and jumps down the few feet she managed to climb. He lets her down gently and Leo brings over her other crutch.

"I'm just bored down here. I can practically feel my muscles getting weaker."

"Well I think your leg might be good enough to walk on by now." Donnie suggests. "It might hurt, but you should try to use it if you can bare the pain."

"That sounds…painful." She said putting her foot on the ground. She tested it by putting a little bit of weight on it. The sudden pain made her wince, but she pushed through and put all her weight on it.

"Hows it feel?" Leo asked.

"It hurts. A lot. But I guess Donnies right, I should start using it."

Suddenly she hit with something wet. She turned and looked at where it came from with fire in her eyes and sees Mikey with a big grin on his face.

"I thought it'd cheer you up." He laughs.

"It didn't." Dripping wet, she charges at him. She chased him down the sewers for a little while but the pain in her leg became too much and she fell to her knees.

"Kira! Are you alright?" Raph yells running after her.

"Uh oh." Mikey comes back over to where she fell. He knelt down in front of her handing her a water balloon. "Umm I'm sorry Kira. If you want you can have one free shot. Just not the face." He said flinching.

She looked at him menacingly, took the balloon and shoved it down his shell then popped it with her nails. He yelped at the sudden wetness. She watched him hop around trying to dry off.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" She asked putting a hand on Mikey to stop him.

"I did." Leo stated.

"I didn't." Mikey states.

"Of course you didn't you don't listen." Raph smirked.

"It came from this way." Leo points down a side tunnel.

"Well let's go then." She limps down the tunnel.

"Hey, I say that." Leo followed after her.

About three minutes go by when they heard the noise again. It was squishing sound. They entered a larger room, and found three birdlike frogs.

"Ehehehewwwwwww." Mikey laughed at the creatures.

"They must have been mutated." Donnie claimed.

"What do we do with them?" Kira asked.

"I think we should capture them. It might not be safe to let them roam around." Leo declaired.

"I'll get 'em." Raph said punching his fist into his hand. Kira watched him walk over to the creatures with an eye brow raised. He pounced at one and it fluttered away from him.

"Bahahahaha!" Mikey pointed at Raph and laughed.

"Rrrrrrr stupid thing! Get back here!" He pounced again. After that attempt they all joined him in trying to capture the creatures. Kira jump after one and missed running right into Leo.

"Ughh sorry." She said rubbing her head.

"That's alright..." Leo mumbled giving her a hand to get up.

"Got cha!" Raph yelled in victory.

"Me too!" Donnie said holding one in the air.

"One left." Kira went for it, still half limping.

"Grab it before it escapes!" Leo pointed.

It started hobbling and half fluttering toward another tunnel. "Got it!" Mikey yelled after landing on it.

"Nice one!" Raph walked up to him and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow, thanks." He rubbed his shoulder.

"I wonder where they came from." Kira said as they started toward the lair

"Isn't it obvious? The Kraang." Raph pointed out.

"I mean how did they get down here." She said pushing him playfully.

"Then you shoulda asked that." He smirked at her.

She furrowed her brow, pouting slightly, "Oh now you're gunna get it." She threatened.

"Is that so limpy?" He teased.

With that she lunged onto his back, making him stumble slightly, then shifted her to carrying her piggy back. "This is not what I intended." She muttered.

"Oh really? I didn't realize. What were you going for?" He asked sarcastically.

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him and making a poot noise.

Once back at the lair Donnie went to search for something to keep them in, not really knowing what to do with them. All of a sudden April walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey April." Donnie said excitedly.

"April, what up?" Mikey asked.

"I came to train with Master Splinter for a little while, but Kira I was wondering if you'd wanna go to a movie tonight? You know, have a little human experience." She offered.

"Um, a movie?"

"Yeah, it's called Dark Secrets. It's suppose to be reallly good."

She looked at the others. "You should go, just cause we can't go doesn't mean you can't have any fun. You are human." Leo said.

"Ok." She smiled. "Thanks for the invite April."


	20. Chapter 20

"Thanks again for the invite April." She said as they walked to the theater.

"No problem, I figured you needed some time out of the sewers. I hope you don't mind, I invited my friend Irma."

"Mmm is she gunna like me?"

"Yeah, I mean I think so...Here we are." April rang the buzzer. After waiting a few minutes Irma came out. "Hey Irma! This is Kira, I uhh met her at...I mean she's a friend of my cousins." She stuttered.

"Oh it's nice to meet you." She said offering her hand.

"Um nice to meet you too." She laughed nervously as she took her hand. We started our way toward the theater.

"So Kira what school do you go to?" Irma inquired.

"Uhh well I'm home schooled. My parents use to be teachers." She lied with a smile.

"Oh cool, I've heard that home schooled children tend to do better because there's less distractions." Irma pointed out.

They walked up to the ticket booth and ordered three for Dark Secrets.

"This movie is supposed to be really great." Irma said.

"I hope so." Kira said with a smile as they walked in.

They sat down ready for the movie with their drinks and popcorn in hand. It was an interesting and somewhat scary movie. A little cheesy in the romancy parts, but over was a good experience for Kira. She actually was interested in the romance parts, wondering what it's like to fall for someone, or even to have a crush. But who would she crush on, she thought realizing she only knows maybe 15 people total, and at least half of them are enemies. Once the movie was over they walked Irma home.

"Thanks guys, that was fun, we should do this again. Oh and it was realllly nice to meet you Kira." Irma said walking to her door.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too Irma." Kira said back.

After saying their goodbyes they headed back to the sewers.

"Thanks for the invite April, it was nice to be around other human. I was a little nervous she'd figure out I'm not particularly normal haha." Kira chatted.

"Well she never found out about the weird things I do." She laughed.

"What's weird is she looked familiar to me somehow. Like I've seen her before, but I don't know where."

"Maybe you've seen me with her?"

Kira shrugged it off. No one was around when they arrived back at the lair.

"Maybe they're in the dojo training?" She suggested.

"Well, let's go look." She smiled. Stepping over the pizza boxes strewn across the floor, they reached the dojo doors. After sliding them open they noticed Leo and Mikey sparring. Donnie and Raph were just sitting on the side lines.

"Hey April! You come to watch us train?" Donnie said in his cool guy voice.

"Sure." She simply said sitting down next to him. Kira rolled her eyes and sat down next to Raph on the other side of Donnie.

They watched the battle between the two brothers, but Mikey just didn't stand a chance. Leo charged at him, leg swept him and spun around and kicking him right in the chest in midair sending him flying against the wall.

"Yamae!" Master Splinter yelled.

"Sorry Mikey but you'll just have to do better than that if you're gunna get me." Leo said helping him up.

Raph and Donnie got up and took the spots of their brothers, while Leo and Mikey replaced them between April and Kira.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't do me any favors Raph...In fact, maybe you'll be the one who gets gone easy on...by me! ...So yeah!" Not sounding too confident.

He spins his bo staff around preparing to fight.

"Hajime!"

They go for each other, dodging each other well. Finally Donnie gets a hit in. He hits Raph's back then knocks him down by sweeping his legs with his staff.

"Hey I got him! April did ya see!?" She smiles back, but before Donnie could even react Raph had already knocked him down and maneuvered his sai to control Donnie's hand like a puppet.

"Say hi to Mikey." He waved Donnie's hand. "Hi Mikey." He replied to himself in a high pitched voice, much to Mikey's amusement.

"Donnie! Haha! Amazing! I didn't even see his lips move! He's like a puppet who can throw his voice to himself...Wait..." Mike scratched his head.

Kira and Leo both sighed as the stupidity.

"Yamae! Raphael that is enough!"

So Raph tossed him over his shoulder and sat on his stomach. "Thanks for goin easy on me." He taunted as he got up and walked away.

Donnie grabbed Raphael's arm before he walked off. "What the heck was that?" He complained.

"What? Just having fun. You know how much Mikey loves the Donnie puppet."

"Dude! April was watching!"

"Pretty sure she liked it...too. Wait, you still think you have a shot with her?" He questioned. The look on his face said yes.

"Well, I..." He stammered.

"Wow! That is so adorable and sad. It's 'sadorable.' Look, if you want to impress April, better leave me out of it." Raph told him off.

After the training they were all relaxing in the main room. Leo and Mikey were preoccupied with a game, April was on her laptop, and Kira was channel surfing. Out of nowhere April's laptop started making really odd sounds.

"Not bad! Needs more drums!" Mikey yelled walking over to her.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, some random email I got. It just started playing by itself." She replied.

"Sounds like some kinda telemetric signwave subcarrier." Donnie suggested.

"...Uhhh dumb that down a notch." Leo asked, because that obviously didn't make sense to any of them.

"It's an interference modulation used to encrypt covert trans-" Mikey cut him off.

"Not enough notches."

"A secret message!" He said bluntly.

"Who would be sending me a secret message?" April wondered.

None of them had any idea. "Well I guess I should be getting home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said packing up her things.

"Uh April, I'll try to decode the message for you. Maybe it'll be ready by tomorrow." Donnie offered.

"Thanks Donnie. Bye!" She said.

Kira continued flipping through channels again and came across a cool looking movie. "Nice." She said settling in for the movie.

"What cha watchin?" Raph asked.

"Don't know but it looks good." She smiled. There was a huge helicopter crash and some explosions.

"Yeah, you're right, it does look good."

The rest of the boys joined them on the couch. There was a girl in it that was fighting to save the man she loved, but in the end she died to save his life.

"Could you imagine feeling so strongly for someone you'd just give up everything? Die to protect that one person you don't wanna live without? Hmm. I wonder what that feels like..." She swooned at the end credits.

"Trust me it sucks." Donnie pointed out.

"Hmm, that's too bad." She added.

"That's why you never get too close to someone you know could never feel the same way." Raph reasoned.

"But how will know if you never try? I mean they could feel the same way, maybe they just didn't give it a try yet." She tried to help.

"Well for you it's different. You'll probably find some prince charming and he'll whisk you away. For us there's no such thing. People can't know we exist, and if they do they aren't going to 'like' us, at least not like that." _What does she think is gunna happen? Does she think there's just girls out there that would rather spend their lives in a sewer with a mutated turtle for a boyfriend? _Raphael thought to himself.

"I'm people and I know you exist." She teased.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like us like that." He accused_. What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"You don't know that." She giggled.

"Did- Stop it! You're throwin me off." He felt his face grow warm. _She's just saying that to make Donnie feel better. It's not the truth._ "All I'm sayin is it's never gunna happen." _I wouldn't be so foolish as to actually believe a human might like one of us._

"And all I'm saying is there's always that slight chance...and why prince charming?"

"Because, why would you settle for anything less?" _She's definitely pretty enough._

"Don't you know dude? Less is more now a days!" Mikey tried.

"I don't get it..." She raised a brow.

"No one gets what Mikey says." Leo claimed.

"Kira do you really think there's a chance?" Donnie asked.

"I always think there's a chance. If there's a chance there's talking turtles, there's a chance they can find love." She reasoned.

"Gahh whatever you say." Raph burst, throwing his hands in the air.


	21. Chapter 21

They spent most of the night watching movies, falling asleep on the couch, floor and a bean bag chair. Loenardo stirred in his sleep, checking the time and turning off the TV, he noticed someone was missing.

"Anyone seen Donnie?" Leonardo asked, waking everyone.

"Mmmm No." Kira said rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Not since yesterday... WAIT! Do dreams count? 'Cause last night, I dreamt Donnie and me were rodeo detectives, and there w-" Mikey started rambling until Leo cut him off.

"Can it, Mikey. I'm serious."

"Okay...but you'll never find out who stole the Buckaroo Diamond!"

"You through?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Yeah..." He muttered. "It was the clown!" He burst out, making Raph roll his eyes.

"Donnie?" Leo yelled out.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Kira asked looking around. They wandered into his lab, thinking maybe he's in there.

"Guys, I think I know where Donnie went." Mikey said looking at the laptop left out.

"Where?"

"Oh, there." Raph said realizing what the screen said.

"That's the secret message. Obviously he followed it." Leo concluded.

"After he figured out what it was." Raph added.

"Well how do _we_ figure it out?" Kira asked.

"What would Donnie do? What would Donnie do?" Mike repeated.

"Gimme that thing!" Raph growled as he grabbed the laptop away in frustration and shook it. "Uhhh, errrr errrr."

"Or...what would Donnie do if he was doing an impression of Raph?" Leo said taking it away from him. Leting him take it, Raph crossed his arms still frustrated.

"April, it's dad. I pray you get this message." They all stare at the laptop in shock. "I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility."

"Dad?" April asks peeking into the lab.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why would Donnie try to rescue April's dad by himself?" Leo asked as they headed to the secret Kraang facility.

Raph stopped suddenly. "Uh, maybe because I told him he has no shot with April.."

"What!? Why would you say that!?" Leo demanded an answer.

"Because he has no shot with April." Raph reasoned.

"Well, _yeah, _but you don't tell him that!" Leo barked.

"When he finally realizes that April _doesn't_ like him like that, he might already be moving on. It's just too soon to be that blunt about it." Kira informed.

"The heart's a soft muscle, man. A soft muscle. Squish." Even Mikey understood.

They make it to the location on the map, an auto body shop.

"You sure this is the right place?" Raph asked looking around.

"Sure looks like it on the map." Kira said looking over Leos shoulder at the GPS.

"Either Donnie's here, or the garage mechanic stole his lock pick." Leo pointed out holding a lock.

"So the mechanic could break into his own place?" Mikey questioned. "Come on, Leo, think this stuff through, dude! Let's move!" He ordered. Leo glared at him. "Uhh, you knew that."

"Hmm." Leo grunted nodding slightly.

"Alright. You say it." Mikey offered.

"Let's move." Leo commanded.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. "Unh!" He moaned after Raph hit him upside the head. "Punk."

Kira snickered at the brothers as she followed them in.

They entered a room full of cars. "Pretty sure Donnie took this guy out." Raph said hinting at the Kraang droid crushed beneath a car.

"How can you tell?" Leo asked.

"He looks bored to death." Raph joked.

One of the cars behind the two started up. "Hey guys. Check out my riide." Mikey waved from a car on top a hanger. "WHHOOO! WHAAA!" He shouted as he crashed the car right were they were standing. Luckily Raph and Leo was fast enough to get out of the way of Mikey's crazy antics. The horn started after he crashed and it somehow knocked down one of the car hangers and revealed an extra tunnel.

"Nice Mikey!" Leo praised.

"Oh yeah. I-"

"Do not say 'I meant to do that'." Raph cut him off. Mikey frowned, he was definitely going to say that.

"Let's move." Kira said trying to get things going, but Leo glared at her in response. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I say that!"

"Rigghtt..." Awkward pause..."Go ahead." She offered.

"Let's move." He demanded as he jumped down the mysterious hole. Raph, Mikey and Kira followed close behind.

When they reached the bottom they kept their eyes open for the Kraang. Sneaking around corners, watching each others backs, they came across a large door. There was a broken down Kraang bot in front of it.

"He must've gone through this door." Raph points out, and decides to take a crack at opening it. Pulling and pushing every way, he got frustrated and decided to smash it, but Leo stopped him.

"Again, what would Donnie have done?"

"Hm? Ohhh! I got it!" Mikey snaps his finger.

Next thing they know they're smashing the Kraang bot against the door. After a couple good smashes an alarm goes off.

"Boy, Donnie's idea was terrible!" Mikey cries out.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Kira pointed out.

"And you didn't say any thing before, because?" Leo asked.

"Well Donnie got in." She shrugged.

"We got company!" Leo shouted arming himself.

The others pulled their weapons out as well when the Kraang started firing. The four rushed them and got past them fairly easily, but as they went on they found burnt up Kraang and heard an eerie whirring sound.

"I don't like the sound of that." Leo said.

"Maybe if we ignore it it'll go away." Mikey proposed, but it didn't. "Someone's not ignoring it!"

Out of nowhere popped a weaponized lizard creature. It growled again, then fired missiles.

"Move!" Raph shouted.

They dodged, and it busted open one of the walls next to them revealing Donatello and a red haired man. _He must be April's father. _Kira thought to herself.

"Donnie!" Raph shouted.

"Mr. O'Neil!" Leo said as they walked out of the room.

"Big beady-eyed, lizardy thing with weapons!" Mikey pointed.

"Donatello calls it the Newtralizer." Mr. O'Neil stated.

"You named something without me?" Mikey whined, giving Donnie a look of feeling betrayed.

"Ahh! Look out!" Donnie yelled running away. They ran into the next room and the door locked behind them.

"You named something without me?" Mikey asked again, this time giving him an angry look.

"We gotta get out of this prison." Leo commands after hearing the angry banging coming from the Newtralizer.

"Technically, this is a detention center. The difference being that-"

"-Not now Donnie...oh, sorry Mr. O'Neil." Raph interrupted, "Great, now there's two of them." He said to Leo.

They heard a door open behind them and the Kraang came out of it shooting. The group armed themselves, ready for battle. Leo sliced a couple down, and Raph started beating one of them. Kira slice the arms off of one and took the gun out of its broken off hands. Mikey kicked some around using his unique ninja moves. And Donnie knocked some of them down swinging his staff skillfully. Kira fired off a few rounds at the Kraang before one of them shot the gun in her hands. She dropped it and pulled her kama back out, rushing the one that broke her new toy. She sliced the Kraang in half.

"Little help!" Mikey yelled.

"How about some big help?" Donnie started typing on the computer in the middle of the room.

"Not really the time to check your e-mail." Leo said slicing down another Kraang bot.

"I'm guessing if they had the Neutralizer locked up, it wasn't because he was their friend." Donnie kept going at the computer until he hit one final button and the door they entered through opened. The Newtralizer stepped in and tore the head off of one of the Kraang and roared at the rest of them.

"Apparently, he likes trashing Kraang." Raph stated.

"Who doesn't?" Mikey asked.

He open fired on the whole room and the six of them hid behind the computer in the middle of the room. He managed to take down every one of the Kraang.

"YEAH!" They cheered in victory! That is until The Newtralizer open fired on them too. "NO!" They yelled trying to dodging his blasts long enough to find an exit. He blast open a door and they made a break for it, running back to the car hanger they came from.

"We gotta access the control panel!" Donnie pointed out as they climbed atop the car.

"Got it!" Raph said confidently pulling out his sai ready to stab it open.

"Raph...I got it." Donnie whispered.

"Oh really?" Raph raised a brow.

"Really." Donnie assured.

He stabbed the device with Raph's sai, the machine beeped then started immediately propelling them upward. They screamed until it suddenly stopped, throwing them into the air.

"Owww" Kira whined after she landed on top of a car and crushed the roof. "Good thing this car broke my fall. Ughhh." She rubbed her back.

She hears growling and The Newtralizer leaps out of the tunnel, landing right in front of Kira.

"Let's split up. Donnie, you get Mr. O'Neil out of here!" Leo commands.

He throws his fists at Kira, but she manages to jump out of the way in time. The Newtralizer then threw rounded shuriken at them. He missed and hit a tire rack sending them rolling everywhere. Raph went for him, hitting him in the face but was pushed away. A tire rolled right at him, disorienting the creature. He shot randomly at them as they hid behind the cars for protection. Kira throws some shuriken at him, but misses, and he goes for Donnie and Mr. O'Neil. She distracts The Newtralizer by running toward him then jumping higher on top the car hangers. Mikey jumps on The Newtralizers head and follows her up. At the top he comes face to face with Raphael and Leonardo. Leo leaps against the wall and propels himself toward The Neutralizer uncrossing his arms in a slicing motion hitting The Neutralizer head on. Then Raph comes from behind and hits him right in the face with his sai. They were doing pretty good until The Neutralizer caught up and knocked them both down with one hit, making them fall off the hanger, almost as high as the ceiling. Kira looked over the side where they fell and watched The Neutralizer jump down and aim his missile gun at them. She stares in horror unable to move.

A car starts up. "Booyakasha!" Kira hears someone yell then sees a car fall right on top of The Neutralizer! She sighs in relief.

"Mikey!" She hears them both yell. Jumping down from the hanger, she sees Mikey climbing out of the car.

"Don't worry! I wore my seat belt!" He laughs.

"Come on." Raph says helping his brother out of the car. They walk back to the exit, headed for home. Once back at the lair they and find April and Master Splinter talking.

"April?" Mr. O'Neil says after seeing his daughter.

"Dad!" She replies overly excited. "Oh! Dad, I can't believe it! You guys saved my dad!" She gives him a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"The guy you really should be thanking is Donnie." Raph started.

"Well I-"

"-Seriously!" He interrupted. " You should've seen him! He was all-" He started punching the air and making fighting sounds.

"Raph, I think that's a little-"

"-We kept saying, 'Careful Donnie, it's too dangerous.' And Donnie was like, 'Danger? Ha! Nothing'll stop me!'"

"Thank you! Thank you, Raphael..." He said covering Raph's mouth. "Those weren't my exact words, but-"

"-Thank you Donnie." April said giving him a big hug and he laughed nervously and fell over. She went off to reconnect with her dad.

"Well, I tried." Raph said.

"Dude, I'd say you succeeded." Mikey added. He gave them a thumbs up.

"See how much of a good sport you can be?" Kira patted him on the back.

"Yeah, well, I still think it's kinda stupid, but what ever makes him happy I guess..." Raph replied.

"Heh, you're stupid." She shoved his shoulder.

"What'd you call me?" He got in her face.

"Stupid." She winked.

"Uh! Stop that!" His face turned red. She wasn't sure if it's from anger or he was blushing, but she didn't push further. Who knows what might happen with him...


	23. Chapter 23

After all the excitement of rescuing April's dad, and a good nights sleep, Kira went back to training. She felt as though she's been lazy lately because of her leg. Her muscles still aren't what they use to be. She went into the dojo to do some solitary training, practicing her kicks and punches on a dummy she set up. Then practices her blocks and counter attacks. Those work better when there's someone to spar with, but she would make do.

"What cha doin'?" She looks behind her, Raph was standing in the doorway.

"Training." She kept attacking the dummy.

"Mind if I join?"

"You wanna spar with me?"

"Nothin better to do."

"Alright let's see how fast I can take you down."

"You're a dirty trash talker, ya know that?"

"Oh and you aren't?" She teased as they got into position.

"At least I can back up my words." He ran at her.

He threw a punch, but she blocked. She threw her leg out sideways aiming for his hip, but he grabbed her leg, and pulled so she'd fall. She braced herself and wrapped her legs around him to trip him. He fell but rolled away. She jumped back to her feet and ran at him. She jumped into the air to spin kick him, but he blocked it with his hands. She lands and grabs the hand he blocked with and turn her back to him and pull his arm over her shoulder to flip him, but he didn't budge. She pulled harder but still nothing.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed at her... Instead she elbowed him in the chest. "Oomph." He grunted as he took a step back. "Now you're gunna get it." He glared.

"Oh yeah?" She smirked.

He came at her throwing a punch, she dodged and threw one back but he caught it. He twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"Does this count as a win?"

"No." She simply said as she pushed him off of her using the wall to pry him off. He fell to the ground and she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "But this does." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he rolled over and pinned her down underneath him. She glared and grunted as she put all her strength into pushing him off her. "Ughhhh why are you so heavy!?" She complained.

"Tell me again, who's taking down who?" He laughed at me. She gave up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well, If you were ten pounds lighter, I would have had you."

"Ha! You wouldn't have had me even if I was 50 pounds lighter." He claimed as he got off her. He gave her a hand to help her up.

"Just watch your back, I'll get you when you're not looking."

"Yeah, and I'll just take you down again." He said smugly crossing his arms.

"Oh, you're gunna get it, just wait." She threatened.

She started to walk for the door, and he followed.

"Where ya goin?"

"I'm gunna go for a walk around the sewers. You wanna join me?"

"Alright, I guess I could go for a walk." He shrugged. They walked into the main room and past the other guys watching tv. "Were goin for a walk." He yelled to them as they walked out the entrance. "So where we goin?"

"I don't know, maybe somewhere I haven't seen yet."

"Well I've spent 15 years down here. I think I've seen everything, there's nothing all that special."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something kinda cool down here."

"Well I guess there's this one room, it's not as gross as most of the sewers."

"Lead the way." She smiled following him.

They walked for a ways in silence down the broken down subway tracks. They turned to a tunnel that lead to the sewer part. The smell was not pleasant. "You know, you don't have to go with us on missions." Raph broke the silence.

"Well maybe I want to."

"Didn't you want to skip town to be free of the Kraang?"

"Sure, but that's before I decided to fight against them. Plus I have you guys on my side."

"Oh so were _your_ side kick now?"

"Haha well I'm not your side kick."

"Hey, we were fighting the Kraang before you were even alive."

"That might be true, but I fight them better."

"You fight them better? That's your argument?"

"Whoa." Was all she could say when they entered the giant room. She stared with wide eyes at the man made waterfall of treated water. She could tell it wasn't sewage because it was fairly clear. "It's beautiful." She told him still in awe.

"Yeah this comes from the sewage treatment center and goes to the city. It's nice because it doesn't stink."

"Raph, this is what I was talking about. I've never seen anything like this before." She complimented standing behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not that great. It's just a bunch of-Ahhh!" She pushed him into the water. "What the heck was that for!?" He yelled.

"Hahahaha! I told you I would get you!" She pointed and laughed.

"Oh, you're askin for it now." He grumbled climbing out of the water.

"Oh yeah? Come get me." She stepped back from him. He ran after her chasing her around the room until he cornered her. Pushing her against the wall, he slammed his hands next to her head, just above her shoulders on each side. She just smirked at him as he glared down at her, water dripping off him. He then smirked back at her.

"You know you're pretty easy to take down."

"Maybe that's just what I wanted you to think. Maybe I wanted you to capture me, and you're falling into a trap." She said in a mischievous tone, a smirk planted on her face. What happened next, she would have never expected. Raphael leaned down and kissed her, on the lips. _The one that makes fun of Donnie for liking a human. The one that said "you never get too close to someone you know could never feel the same way" and he thinks a human could never feel that way about them...What in the world just happened?_ All these thoughts running through her head and she didn't even realize that he pulled back.

I looked at him wide eyed. "Raph.." She spoke just a little louder than a whisper. He turned his head to the side.


	24. Chapter 24

"I shouldn't have done that." He growled, his cheeks were a darker shade of green.

"But..." She whispered. There were tears in her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm almost as pathetic as Donnie." He sighed, about to walk away. Kira grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"What? Raph, liking someone isn't pathetic. It's...cute." She smiled softly.

"Cute? Are you kidding?!" He motioned to himself. "I'm a giant mutated turtle. There's nothing cute about me and I don't like you."

"But you ki-"

"Shut up!" He cut her off, jabbing his finger at her. "Nothing happened! It was a mistake." He rolled his eyes "I..fell..."

She raised a brow. "You...fell?" She half laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Yeah, nothing more." He grumbled as he walked away.

"Do you mean you fell for me?" She teased. His hands curled into fists.

"No. I fell and it looked like I kissed you. But I didn't because that's stupid." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Raph, it's not that bad. Maybe I like you too." She said the last part quietly.

"No!" He snapped at her with renewed vigor. "You don't, maybe you think you do, but you don't."

"You can't tell me what can like." She told him, one hand on her hip.

He stopped walking and turned to her, fire in his eyes, "You're a human, I'm a freak. You don't know what you like because you've never met a human before. I'm just all there is for you to like. You'll see, go find a human boy and then tell me you still like me, because I know you won't. Who in their right mind would?" He pushed past her, walking too fast for her to catch up.

"Fine, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know what it's like to be around humans, they must be so much better than you and your brothers." She half-shouted, before turning the opposite direction. She dashed to the nearest manhole to the surface, her anger dissipating on the way. Once there she walked around looking for a place people her age would hang out. She went to a park, a shopping center, and a couple of fast food places, but nothing. _Where the heck is everyone?_

"Sorry, excuse me." She said politely as she bumped into a man on the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going brat!" He paused as he looked her over. " Shouldn't you be in school?"

She ignored him and walked away into the nearest alley. She slid away the manhole cover with a sigh. _Jeeze, how rude...If all humans are like him, why would I ever want a human boy? Raph is just being stupid. He's pretending he doesn't like me because...because why? He thinks I could never actually like him? Why not? He's fun to be around. Why can't I like him like that? So what if he's a mutated turtle thing...every thing he is inside is human enough for me. Ugh he's so frustrating. You know what? I am going to find a human boy, a really good looking bad boy. Someone that he will make him explode with jealousy. I hope, he might not even get jealous. Well its worth a try I guess. Only thing is I have to find a boy. Maybe April will know what to do._

Once back at the lair, she plopped onto the couch and closed her eyes, hoping sleep might help with the feeling she's having. The frustration of Raph rejecting her when he was the one that made the first move. "Gahhh, why do I even care!?" She cried out to the empty room. "It's not like I actually like him." She thought maybe she could have what she saw on TV with all the romance and happiness, but that didn't mean that Raph had to be the one to give it to her. It wasn't like she had set her heart on him. Sure he was attractive when he acted tough and his gruff voice made her smile, not to mention he was the first one of them she actually saw, and he gave her a chance to redeem herself when she was down and out, but that doesn't make him special. He was right, him and his brothers were the only thing she knew. There is much, much more out there.

"Hey! Kira!" Leo shouted.

"Mmmmm..What's up?" She asked with her head still buried in the couch.

"The Kraang are making their move. They're bringing this thing called the technodrome here from dimension x, and if we don't stop it, it could mean the end of the world as we know it."He said in one breath.

"The technodrome? No way..." She instantly sat up at the word technodrome, fearing the worst.

"You know what it is?" Donnie asked coming from the lab.

"It's...well you don't want it to get here. Trust me." She shook her head.

"You don't have to help us, but we could really use your knowledge of the Kraang and your fighting skills. It's up to you." Leo said, trying not to be pushy.

"I want to stop the Kraang." She agreed, as she got up from the couch.

They went their separate ways, preparing to deal with the Kraang's new threat to New York.

Raph stocking up on his weapons, Leo working out a plan, Donnie creating all different types of gadgets to assist them, Kira practicing her moves, trying to regain anything she may have lost while healing from her wound, and Mikey, really not doing too much, but trying the best he can to help.

Once ready, they said their goodbye's to Master Splinter and April. Donnie gave her a quick hug and Leo announced "Lady and gentlemen, lets go save the world." before they took off in the shell raiser.

"Alright guys, we're gunna keep it simple. We go to TCRI, and we use the micro fission omni disintegrator. Which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot." Leo explains.

"Well, then why didn't we use it last time?" Mikey asked annoyed.

"Because we didn't have it last time." Donnie mocked.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you Donnie?" He mocked back.

"Yes, I do." He taunted.

"Good one Donnie. Speaking of good one, are you sure this plan'll work Leo?" Raph shouted.

"It has to work."

"Boy I hope so...we can not risk the technodrome coming through." Kira warns.

As they approached TCRI Donnie prepared Metal head to take the wheel. "All set and ready to go."

"Great, everyone ready?" Leo asked as Donnie strapped his pack on. They all nodded. "OK! Let's go!" He commanded as they leaped to the roof of the shell raiser and took flight in Donnie's new jet pack invention. Donnie controlled Metal head as he drove straight into the TCRI building crashing into it ruthlessly. From there Metal head would attack the Kraang on the bottom level to try to distract them from the impending attack on the top level.

"Booyakasha!" Donnie yelled as he controlled his metal turtle weapon. "Eat Metal head!"

"Nice work Donnie!" Raph yelled over.

"Do you know what its time for?!" Mikey squealed. "The world's first ever mid air high three!"

The four of them flew together and high threed each other, while Kira watched from just slightly below.

"Glad I could not be a part of that.." She said full of sarcasm.

"Well, sorry Kira, but you gotta have three fingers to high three." Raph taunted, waving his fingers at her.

"Ya know, I think I'll keep my five fingers. They come in handy." She bantered back.

"Pfff, having five fingers is over rated." He dismissed.

"Well they can do this." She replied as she passed him up, giving him the middle finger with a huge devilish grin planted on her face.

His eyes widened, "Alright, I guess you're right, I can't do that." He admitted smirking at her nasty side.

OoOoOo

"This is awesome! Turtles were born to fly!" Mikey yipped in excitement.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Leo interrupted.

They flew to a ledge on top of the TCRI building. Once they landed, Raph used a pigeon to block one of the security cameras they needed to pass. Once past, they needed to take out a couple of Kraang standing guard.

"Hey Kraang!" Mikey yells over to them from the edge, then makes faces at them sticking his tongue out and wagging his butt, just before falling over the ledge. Mikey clings to the side with spiked gloves while Donnie attacks the distracted Kraang. They watch the Kraang fall to the ground, and prepare for what's next.

They grappling hook to another part of the TCRI building, and slid their way down to that side. Once there, they found their entrance point. Sneaking inside, they make their way to the portal.

"We gotta take out that portal." Donnie whispers.

"I forgot about him." Raph comments on the giant rock lava monster they had encountered previously.

"Don't worry, we'll be gone before that rock monster even knows were here." Donnie says as Leo begins to charge the disintegrator.

"OK guys, this all ends in 3, 2, 1." The gun shoots off and they stare in horror as the portal absorbs the hit. "What! There's a force field?! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, because I wanted us to fail...Obviously I DIDN'T KNOW!" Donnie shouts back.

"Anyone got a plan B?" Raph asks as the Kraang begin firing at the sitting ducks.

They turn to realize the hideous rock monster has also spotted them. They scream and avoid the punch he throws their way.

Leo just barely avoids being stomped and crawls backward until he reaches the wall, at the last moment the gun is charged and fires off the rock monsters leg.

"Donnie! How's that plan B coming?" He asks rolling away from the lava spewing from the creatures mouth.

"I'm thinking!"

"Think faster!" He fires off the monsters shoulder.

"I can probably hack into the Kraang system, if you give me enough time!" Donnie shrieks as the Kraang firing at him are crushed beneath the rock monsters arm.

"Great! Do that!" Leo yells.

Donnie makes his way to the main computer, knocking some Kraang out of the way, and plugs in his devices to it. The others do their best to keep them away from Donnie.

"Come on, come on!" Leo dodges the rock monsters fist, then as soon as his gun is charged, he blows off its other arm. "This thing is running out of juice."

"And guys, look! The portal!" Mikey points out.

"What ever is coming through the portal is gunna be here soon." Leo informs.

"Whens that force field coming down Donnie." Raph asks.

"I'm working on it!" He yells back.

"Um, work faster please!" Kira yells dodging more of the Kraangs shots.

Raph gets hit in the back by one of them, and comes at it with full force, throwing most of his weapons at it.

Leo slices down some of the Kraang flying in the round hover crafts then blasts the rock monster in the chest with the gun, breaking it into pieces. Kira and Mikey leap out of the way of these flying pieces, but then look on in shock as it puts itself back together.

"I forgot he could do that." Mikey whines.

"Guys! I think I got it!" Donnie cheers as the force field comes down. "Yes! All hail me!" But a moment too soon, the portal begins to fire up and something is on its way to Earth.

"Uh oh, guys?" Donnie says as a ship begins to descend from the portal created just above the building.

"Holy giant floaty shippy ship." Mikey mumbles.

"It's the technodrome." Kira cries.

The Kraang surround them as they huddle together.

"Leo! Do the zippy zappy thing now!" Mikey panics.

"Come on baby, come on baby, come on baby! YES! Say good night Kraang!" Leo boldly brags as he fires the gun at the portal, only the gun doesn't fire.

"What the heck happened?" Donnie yelled.

"I think the batteries died." Leo complained.

"And We'll be joining them, unless someone thinks of something!" Raph barked holding a Kraang droid as a shield.

"What's plan C Leo?" Donnie questions.

Leo looks around as the others dodge the lasers. "Donnie, what would happen if I ruptured the power cell?"

"The whole place would go up, with us in it."

"GO!"

"Whoa, Leo, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Leo springs for the power cell. "He's thinking it!" Everyone but Leo makes for an exit, while Leo stays behind to take out the power cell. Once everyone is out, he thrusts his katana into the power cell and it explodes. Leo is flung into the air, and he lands on part of the portal. He leaps off of it and crashes through a window as the place comes crumbling down. Helplessly he plummets to his death, but just before reaching the end, Raph swoops in and rescues his brother just in time.

"Gotcha!" He yells. "In your face gravity!"

"Thanks Raph." Leo sighs.

"Anytime buddy."

"I can't believe it! We saved the world!" Donnie squeals.

"Yeah that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mikey cheers.

"Uhh...guys..." Kira point out the impending doom lurking just behind them.

They just barely dodge the ship that will surely be the end of their planet.

"Uh, I gotta stop sayin stuff like that." Mikey realizes, this is far from over.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello my readers! Yes this is finally a new chapter! but you REALLLY will need to go back and re read some of this. I changed alot in chapter 9 through like 14 and chapter 24 is also brand new! Im sorry for all the confusion but It had to be done, or else i was never going to get anywhere, i couldnt figure out how to write the next parts and well here we are, with a bunch of changed stuff. I dont really have a beta to bounce ideas off of, and sometimes my creativity is a little dry, so i tend to think about it later and wala i have to rewrite a bunch of stuff, blah blah blah, you know, well anyway! I hope you love it! please leave a comment! let me know what you think! and yeah! enjoy!

* * *

"I think I speak for all of us when I say..WAHH AHHHH AHHHHHH!" Mikey panics.

"What the heck is that thing?" Raph asks.

"It's the technodome. The massive all powerful ship that will end the Earth, and create a new world for the Kraang to rule." Kira informs.

"It's the end of the world!" Leo cries.

"Actually, it's just the end of humanity's reign as the planets dominant life form. You know like when the dino-"

"Really? You're gunna do this now?" Leo interrupts.

"Well excuse me, BUT ITS HOW I DEAL WITH STRESS!" Donnie shrieks.

"Welp, maybe it doesn't have weapons. Does it look like it has weapons?" Raph asks just before they are fired at.

"I think it has weapons!" Leo panics.

"It actually has 110 weapons total, and that's just on the outside." Kira informed.

"Not really helping." Leo whines.

The soar through the sky trying to dodge the blasts, but Mikey and Donnie tangle their flying devices together and go down.

"Donnie, Mikey!" Leo worries, but a blast hits Raph's wing and they plummet to the ground as well, meanwhile Kira is calculating the blasts and dodges them as she looks for her allies.

Raph climbs out of the dumpster he landed in, and Leo barely sits up when Donnie and Mikey come running over. Kira lands just as Donnie asks if they are alright.

"Been better." Raph responds. They watch the flying ship wreak havoc on their city.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asks.

"We need to talk to Splinter. Come on." Leo decides.

"Hello? Sensai?" Leo calls.

"April?" Donnie cries.

"SPIKE!?" Raph panics. Then runs over to his pet, and picks him up. "Don't scare me like that buddy."

Mikey wanders further into their home. "Anyone in here?" He asks entering the dojo.

Mikey yells from the room breaking the silence. The others follow his cries.

"Hey!" Leo shouts, running to help his brother from an attacker. They see Mr. O'Neil going after Mikey and take him down. Donnie points out a device attached at the base of Mr. O'Neil's neck. They remove the device and Donnie studies it for a moment. "So what is it?"

"I think its a mind control device."

"Really." Raph says in a fascinated way, taking it from Donnie and chasing Mikey with it.

"No! Stop it STOP IT!"

"Raph." Leo scolds.

Mr. O' Neil begins to stir from his recent trance. "Are you ok?" Donnie asks as they rush to his side.

"I've done something terrible.."

"Well it wasn't your fault, Mr. O'Neil. Just tell us what happened." Donnie comforts.

"It appears the Kraang have formed an alliance with your enemy Shredder. That's not all, I fear the Shredder has handed April over to the Kraang."

"Shredder kidnapped April!?" Donnie freaks.

"Sensai, must have gone after her." Raph puts together.

"So where is April now?" Donnie questions.

"They're taking her to the technodrome."

They over hear the newscaster on the TV behind them talking about the terror going on in New York.

"Dudes, this is getting freakier by the minute." Mikey points to the TV.

"We just escaped that freaky sphere, now we gotta break into it?" Raph barked.

"That all makes sense. They have the equipment needed to perfect the mutagen in that ship...all they need is April. The only way to stop any of this is to take down that ship." Kira informs.

"Otherwise, in a matter of hours, the world we once knew, will be gone." Mr. O'Neil gravely says. "The Kraang want April to help in their conquest of Earth!"

They immediately head for the surface. They follow the screams of terror, and finally find the technodrome. The ship has started sending pods to collect humans in.

"We gotta get in one of those pods." Leo plans.

"But how? There are 8 Kraang droids between us and there." Donnie points out.

"We could create a diversion."

"Excuse me, how many did you say there were?" Raph interrupts.

"Eight." Leo informs.

"We could all dress up like robots, sneak in." Mikey spits out.

"Where...?" Kira whispers noticing Raph suddenly missing.

"Or I could try to over ride their security codes by..." Donnie is broken off by the sounds of Raph taking out all eight of the Kraang. He kicks the last one off the pod and stabs its head with his sai, twirling the head around in victory.

"Or...that...might..work..." Leo stammers. "Let's go!" They rush to the pod.

They watch their surroundings as it begins to float toward the technodrome. Once the pod enters they see the tunnels and devices within the ship.

"OK, guys, this is it. On Three. One, two, three!" Leo counts down and they open the latch of the pod. Once open they realize this ship has no gravity and they begin to float away.

"Oh shoot, I forgot about that..." Kira admits.

"I think the Kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill." Mikey states hanging upside down before being sucked away, then spit back out in a different spot in the ship.

"It appears the Kraang have generated anti gravitons." Donnie cautions.

"Is there anyway for you to generate anti-anti gravitons?" Leo inquires.

"You mean gravitons?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Guys I'm gunna throw up, or down, or maybe sideways! But one things for sure, I'm majorly gunna throw-" Mikey complains before being whacked with another pod.

"We still have a job to do. So let's go!" Leo demands as they grab a hold of the pod Mikey is now stuck to.

The pod is pulled into a tunnel, and they just narrowly escape being seen by Kraang floating in hover crafts. They hang out inside the tunnel for a moment.

"Yo, zero g is bangin." Mikey whispers. "The Kraang should turn this into a carnival ride!"

"Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the Earth." Leo disappoints.

"It could do both." Mikey tries, but is interrupted by a scream.

"It's April!" Donnie panics.

"Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire technodrome heard you." Raph sneered. In seconds there were Kraang swarming the area. "Never mind...they did."

They jumped into battle. Flipping through the zero gravity taking down any Kraang they can reach. Bouncing off walls they propelled themselves at the enemy, weapon ready in hand. Once the Kraang were cleared from the room, they heard April's screams again. This time they were coming from right below them. Raph pries open a panel and they push themselves inside it.

"Witness the end of your kind!" Kraang Prime shouts from inside.

"Not if we can help it." Leo disrupted.

"The turtles!?" Kraang Prime cried. "And you War Machine, Traitor! You are going against the salvation of your own kind! Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants."

"At least were not stupid aliens!" Mikey taunted.

"Raph quick!" Leo commanded.

Raph leaped for Kraang Prime, kicking the giant alien in the face, as the others go to assist April. She falls forward out of the device and Donnie catches her. "You're my hero." She mumbles.

Donnie laughs nervously before being interrupted by Raph. "Hey chuckles, we gotta get outta here."

"Let's go." Donnie says grabbing April and heading the way they came. Kraang Prime broke free of its chamber and release the anti gravitons, making gravity once again an issue.

They run for an exit and come to a dead end, the Kraang on their trail shooting relentlessly. They leap onto platforms on the walls to escape.

"Help!" They hear a cry from below.

"Kira!" Raph yells before dropping back to the ground to pick her up.

"I guess I'm not as good of a jumper anymore." She admitted holding on tight to him.

Something exploded on the outside and the ship began to tilt, causing them to hold on for dear life. now the ledges are more like platforms, and they jump across them, April still on Donnie's back and Kira on Raph's. Kira slices at any Kraang in the way, attacking for Raph, since he has to hold onto her.

"Hey Leo, I have a question!"

"Can it wait?"

Not really! Did we beat that big Kraang thingy?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Mikey, we did."

"OK, then why is it following us!?" He panicked.

They turned to see the giant Kraang Prime coming for them. Its metal tentacles aiming at them, trying to grab them. Then an electrical shock wave blasted from its head, doing everything it can to get April back.

"There's one last escape pod up ahead." Donnie points out. They work harder trying to go as fast as possible to escape this creature, when Mikey trips and falls into one of the cracks between ledges.

The shock wave aims at Mikey who has now wedged himself in the crack to keep from falling further. It beeps and just before firing Leo slices it off yelling, "Get away from my brother!" He extends his hand to assist him. "Hurry Mikey."

"There's no where for you to run mutants." The Kraang Prime threatens as it gets back up.

"Leo! Hurry!" Donnie yells helping Mikey into the pod.

But he doesn't follow. Leo ropes off the Kraang with a chain and holds it back.

"Leo!" Raph yells.

"No! Get out of here! Now!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Dude you can't do this!" Mikey yells from behind Raph.

"Just GO! I can't hold it back any longer!" He warns.

"No! Leo!" Raph cries.

"We gotta go now!" Donnie grabs him and pulls him inside the pod, taking off in it.

Raph pushes his brothers away pressing himself against the glass calling out his brothers name. "Leonardo." As they were flung into the lake, the technodrome crashing into the water just besides them.

"I can't believe it. We made it." Donnie realized.

"Leo! Noo!" Mikey cried. "I can't believe he's gone."

April cried on Donnie's shoulder, and Mikey watched as the ship disappeared into the water.

"That's not fair! Why would he just sacrifice himself? If I had known that was his plan, I would have-I would have taken his place, I should've been the one to go down with the Kraang!" Kira cried out. "It's not like I have anything in this life! It's not like I'm a part of this team, I just wanted to fix my mistakes. And I failed to do that. Someone who does matter is fixing my mistakes and being ripped away for it." Kira ranted, the feeling of guilt eating away at her.

"Kira, calm down, you are a part of this team. Without you, we wouldn't have made it this far." Donnie tried to comfort.

"But he's your brother. I am nothing to you."

"And I gave him nothing but a hard time..If I had it to do over again I'd definitely be nicer." Raph mourned.

"Really?" A voice asked.

"Really." Raph reassured. "Wait, Leo?" They turned to see Leo floating on a piece of debris toward the pod. "Leo you dork! You scared the heck out of us."

They cheered as they realized the Earth was safe from the Kraang invasion. The pods of other captured humans had raised to the top of the water as well, and the turtles paddled their way back home. Once back at the lair, they bandaged any serious injuries, got some pizza and partied!

"Who saved the world!?" Mikey cheered.

"We saved the world!" His brothers cheered back.

"I said, who saved the world!?" He yelled again.

"We saved the world!" They cheered once more.

"I SAID!?"

"Stop asking!" Raph interrupted.

"We saved the world." He then mumbled, just before Raph slammed a pizza box in his face. As it fell he had a piece hanging from his mouth.

April went off to speak with Master Splinter, and he encouraged them all to celebrate, not to worry about things they can discuss later.


	26. Chapter 26

April had started gathering her things, packing up whatever she had brought with her to live in the sewers. She was moving back out with her dad now that the Kraang were gone. Donnie was helping her by carrying all the heavier things for her. Not that there was too much to carry. Kira helped Mikey make lunch for everyone, deciding they were going to eat something other than pizza for once. They made macaroni and cheese, and hamburgers. Kira finished stirring the ingredients together as Mikey put the burgers on the buns. Everyone took a seat ready to eat.

"Wow, this smells amazing." April complimented.

"Yeah Mikey, you did a great job." Kira agreed.

"Kira, you helped, you should be complimenting yourself." Mikey told her.

"Ha, I just made mac n' cheese. It's not like it's hard, even for me."

"Kira for as little as you seem to remember, you're doing a good job at learning." Donnie said.

"Well, she doesn't know how to read." Raph blurted.

"What!? I never said that!" She yelled.

"You said you couldn't spell our names...I take that as not being able to read."

"Well I can't spell your names, but I can spell other things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I can spell Kraang." She sassed.

"Oh wooow, that's impressive." He said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"Mmm, I can spell mutagen, War Machine, technodrome, power cell, Kraang Prime, and April O'Neil." Everyone stopped and stared at her for a moment. "I only know how to spell Kraang words..." She sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raph pointed and laughed at her.

"Enough Raphael!" Master Splinter yelled.

"It's ok Master Splinter. It is kinda funny. And really disappointing." She admitted.

"So you know the alphabet at least." Leo tried to help.

"What's the alphabet?" She asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Raph started again. "Oh come on! It's funny!"

"It's mean." Leo said in defense.

"That's ok Leo, I'll just laugh at him when I take him down later." She taunted.

"Ohh is that a threat?" Raph asked with intense eyes.

"No, that's just what'll happen." She smirked.

"How many times do I have to beat you, for you to understand you won't win?"

"I let you win, don't you remember?"

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Raph Vs. Kira after lunch!" Mikey stood up and yelled.

"April, you gunna stay and watch?" Donnie asked.

"I think I'll pass, I can't wait to get home." Donnie gave her a sad look. "Not that your place is bad or anything! Really I can't thank you guys enough for being there for me, it's just, there's no place like home."

"I'll text you who won, I mean if you want." He offered.

"That'd be nice." April smiled as she took another bite.

"You guys done yet? I am so ready for this fight!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Almost, Raph, you ready to lose to a girl?" Kira asked.

"Are you ready to eat those words with that sandwich?" Raph taunted back.

"Woow, you are really gunna get it." Kira stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Enough talk! Let's do this!" Raph said putting his away and heading for the dojo.

"I'm gunna head out. I'll see you guys later!" April said as her and her father grabbed her stuff.

"Uhh, April, I just wanted to say, I, uh, I'm glad you're ok, and I hope to see you soon, and-"

"Thanks Donnie, I appreciate everything you've done for me." April stops him, and gives him a hug before leaving.

"Hey! Donnie! You coming? They're about to start." Leo yelled from the other side of the room.

"Yeah just a sec!" He yelled back. "Bye April."

"Bye Donnie."

Back in the dojo Raph and Kira were deciding how they should fight.

"Hand to hand or weapons?" Kira asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said back.

"Hand to hand." She decided. "I don't wanna accidentally kill you."

"Fine by me, but you're the one that would've gotten hurt." She rolled her eyes at his trash talk.

"So how do we decide who wins?" Mikey asked.

"How about first one to be pinned down for more than 3 seconds loses." Leo suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Kira prepares, taking her stance. "You ready to lose?"

"Oh bring it on sweet heart." He takes his stance as well.

Donnie quickly walks in and takes a seat next to his brothers.

"Begin!" Leo yells.

Raph runs at her, then leaps and throws a kick toward her head. She ducks and sweeps his legs as he lands, but he just hand springs back up. She throws a punch at his chest after he lands, but he blocks it grabbing her arm and throws her against the wall. He lunges for her trying to trap her against the wall again, but this time she does the splits just before his hands land on her and she twirls slightly and kicks upward into his chest sending him flying. He lands against the opposite wall and runs after her again, growling. He throws a punch at her, but she jumps over him, pushing off of his shoulders as he hits the wall and lands behind him. He pulls his hand out of the wall and turns around swinging a fist. She grabs it, and jumps, swinger her legs around his head, using her body to pull him down by his neck. As he falls she lands just behind him.

"Gah! That's it!" He says getting up. He runs at her and slides at the last moment. She fell to the ground not expecting that. He jumps at her landing on top of her pinning her arms down, but she isn't finished. She swings her legs around his chest and uses leverage to pull him off her. She's now on him, her knees on the ground on each side of his body, arms on his shoulders. She smirks at him as he can't believe what just happened.

"Three! Raph you lose!" Leo yelled.

"What! No fair!" Raph said practically throwing her off him. "I coulda done that at any time!"

"Doesn't matter, that was three seconds that she had you down." Leo said back.

"I told you I'd win." She smiled at him.

"That was not winning! You just...surprised me." He admitted.

"That was kinda the idea." She told him. "I knew you'd think you could pin me, and I knew you'd think you'd be too heavy for me to throw you off, but I've learned a few things since the last time."

"But at the water treatment center, you couldn't move me then!"

"I told you I let you win. You shoulda believed me." She bragged.

"You brought her to the water treatment center?" Leo laughed.

"I uhh..." He looked at Leo wide eyed, not knowing what to say. "Forget this." He stormed out of the room.

"Oh come on Raph. That's the whole point of being a ninja. Deceiving your enemy." Kira chased after him.

"Yeah, but I'm not your enemy." He said plopping down on the couch.

"Just admit it, I'm too much for you to handle." She sat down next to him.

"Well at least I can spell."

"Ohh, so next time we should spell our way out of a fight?" She put a finger to her mouth.

"Dang Raph, she's as bad of a trash talker as you are." Leo commented as the other three sit down too.

"Oh! I almost forgot! HAHAHAHA!" She stood up pointed and laughed at Raph. "You lost to a lady." She winked.

"You're anything but a lady." He laughed as she sat back down.

"So what am I then?"

"You're...special." He laughed. Almost hinting that he's impressed by her.

"So you're saying I'm one of a kind." She twisted his words.

"Not-like...that..." He turned his head in embarrassment, he could feel his cheeks get warm.

"Is anyone going to bring up the fact that Raph brought Kira to the water treatment thingy?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Raph, who're you trying to impress?" Leo asked.

"Is this place like special or something?" Kira asked not getting it.

"Donnie brought April there for their first date." Mikey informed.

"It was NOT a DATE!" Donnie demanded.

"Sure, sure." Mikey antagonized. "We all know what goes on there."

"Like what?" Raph barked. Mikey just made kissy faces until Raph hit him. "It just doesn't stink there, that's all."

"Is that all?" Kira winked.

"Ughh do that again and you'll get it." He threatened.

"What are you gunna spell at me?" Kira smirked.

"That's it!" Raph got up.

"Raph calm down, she's just messing with you." Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know that. People just shouldn't mess with me or they'll wish they hadn't."

"So Kira. What did happen at the water treatment center?" Leo asked.

Raph saw the smirk on Kira's face, making him gasp slightly. He glared at her.

"Oh nothing too much, I just pushed him into the water and he got all mad about it. That's why he pinned me against the wall. Of course I let him so he would stop being mad. But you'll never guess what happened after that. He-"

"Kira I-!" Raph interrupted.

"Tripped. And fell. On his face." She laughed.

He sighed a heavy sigh in relief. "Yeah I was clumsy." He muttered.

"Raph tripped? Seriously!" Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, I tripped, whatever." He sat back down.

"It's a shame I couldn't help him up, I was too busy laughing." She drilled into his ego.

"Kira you are something else." He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Guy's, I miss April." Donnie said randomly.

"What? She's been gone for like an hour." Leo laughed.

"Aww, that's so sweet Donnie." Kira commented.

"I feel pathetic." He said realizing April probably hasn't thought about him once since she left.

"It's ok Donnie, you should never be ashamed of your emotions. You can't help who you like." Kira tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I wasn't so...different. Maybe April would like me if I was human."

"You never know, she could like you for who you are, turtle or not."

"Stop being ridiculous. There will never be a girl out there that will like us for who we are." Raph let out.

"That is not true. I think there's someone out there for everyone." Kira told him.

"Yeah then why are there so many people out there that never find love?" Raph tried to prove wrong.

"Because that person out there is just too far away and they never actually meet." She explained.

"Pfff so you think all of us have someone out there waiting for us?"

"Yup. Even you Raph. You just won't know it, until it hits you. You'll find yourself thinking about this person all day and night. While you lay in bed all you'll want to do is see her. Wishing she was there with you, so you could tell her how much your heart desires her. Or him." She said darkly.

"Him? What do you take me for?"

"Haha, I don't know, I'm just saying it could happen. But then you'll know the torture Donnie goes through." She explained.

"Well, I'll admit, that does sound rough. Good thing I don't feel that way about anyone."

"Yeah rub it in." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Do you have a crush too?" Kira asked.

"N-no."

"It's Karai!" Mikey blurted.

"Mikey! That's not true. She's...just...very...impressive." Leo stuttered.

"Karai? Wow. That sucks. See, she might be your soul mate, but you'll never know because she's your enemy."

"You're really into this soul mate stuff aren't you?" Raph asked.

"I've might have watched a little too many romance movies. I think being in love is so magical. I wish I was."

"It is not magical. It's torture." Donnie sighed.

"I'm never gunna fall in love either, but if I ever did, she'd be like the coolest girl ever. She would have magic powers, and she'd be super pretty, and she would think I am the most amazing thing in the world." Mikey imagined.

"So who's your dream girl Raph?" Leo asked.

"No girl will ever be good enough for me." He said.

"Oh come on there's gotta be something that you like." Leo pressured.

"Fine. She'd have to be strong, and rough, and be able to match my love of fighting. Never afraid to get dirty, and take anyone down that stands in her way. And she'd have to like spike. Not to mention she would be way better looking than any of the girls you fools like, short, toned body, brown hair, dark eyes. Also she'd have to know how to drive a motorcycle, and she'd be smart, and I don't mean Donnie smart."

"That seems like you're asking for too much." Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah well it's all or nothing."

"What's your dream guy Kira?" Donnie asked since they were on the topic.

"Hmm, he would have to be strong, like lift me over his head without breaking a sweat strong. And he would have to be sweet to me, but only me, I get jealous. I would be his world, and he would want to see me every day. And even if we got mad at each other he would still love me, fighting to save our relationship because he knows in the end it's not worth losing me. And he'd always comfort me when I'm sad or upset, even if he doesn't care, because he never wants to see me unhappy. And he would love fighting the bad guys out there to keep innocent people safe. Trying to help the world, weather it deserves it or not, because he believes in justice." Kira swooned.

"Wow, you have been watching too many romance movies." Leo comments.

"Hah, now that's asking for too much." Raph laughs.

"What about his looks Kira?" Donnie inquired.

"Mmm, honestly, I don't think I'd particularly care about his looks. He could be ugly or bald or scrawny, as long as he's the kinda bad boy that's soft on me, I don't care."

"Bad boy, I thought you said he'd have to believe in justice." Raph poked a hole in her description.

"I mean like the vigilantying type. Those are what get me. Like batman. He's a bad boy." Kira yawned.

"I think its bed time." Leo said yawning too.

They all got up to go to bed, but before Raph went into his room he stopped Kira just outside her door.

"Hey, uh, thanks for covering for me." Raph said.

"For what?" She asked as though she had no idea.

"You know what." He furrowed his brow.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"My brothers would never leave me alone about it. It was a mistake."

She leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Good night Raphael." She whispered in his ear before turning and closing her door.


	27. Chapter 27

"Good night..." Raph said rubbing his cheek where she'd kissed him. She shut the door behind her and gone to bed, him just standing there thinking about what she was trying to prove. He shook his head and went to his room. He grabbed Spike and laid down on his bed. "Hey buddy. How's your day been?" He patted his pets head. "Mines been rough." He sighed. "I did somethin' really stupid. What was I thinking? It's not like I like her. And now she thinks she likes me? Why? There's so many humans she's never even met, how could she know if she would like them or not?" He laid his head on his bed in a huff. "Why am I still thinking about this?" He pet Spike one more time before trying to fall asleep.

"Kira, where are you going? Come back." Raph demanded.

"I can't." She replied.

"Why? I can't follow you up there, it's day time." He tried to explain.

"I have to be with someone."

"But what about me? You're just going to leave me?"

"You never really wanted me here anyway." She left the sewer into the bright daylight.

"Wait!" He ran after her, following her to the surface. He looked around at the faces staring at him, pointing, whispering and laughing. "Kira!" He called after her. Running past the citizens of the city he searched for her. He stopped suddenly when he saw her and some boy holding hands. She was laughing, and having a great time with this human. Things only humans can do, because they can be seen by others, they don't have to live in the sewers.

"Ah!" Raph sat up breathing heavily. "Man, that was a bad dream. Or...was it?" He wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to remember what the dream was about. "I need some water." He mumbled before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He opened his door and saw something moving toward the exit. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked the figure.

"Raph! Damn, you scared me. I'm just..leaving." Kira muttered.

"Yeah but to where?" He asked walking over to the cabinet.

"I don't know."

"Why?" He grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the sink.

"I haven't really looked into where I'd be going next."

"No, why are you leaving?"

"Oh, I just, thought since the Kraang is gone, you wouldn't need me any more."

"Do you..not like it here?" He asked after taking a sip.

"What? No you guys are really great, I just originally planned on leaving, remember? Now that we beat the Kraang, I figured I'd leave."

"So you were just gunna leave? Not even say good bye?"

"I figured it'd be easier this way."

"Easier? We'd have no idea what happened to you, we'd probably panic and think you were kidnapped." He started to get frustrated.

"I left a note. Besides, I meant it'd be easier for me."

"Do you wanna leave?"

"I don't wanna be a burden."

"You're not!" He slammed the cup down.

"It's not up to you, your brothers and your sensai to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

"But you shouldn't have to. When you get up there, where will you go? What will you eat? where will you sleep?"

"I'd make do with what I can find."

"Why won't you just stay?"

"Why do you want me here? I thought you didn't like human girls."

"What? I never said that!" He barked

"You sure made it seem like it." She walked over to the table he was next to and leaned her elbows on it, her hands holding her head under her chin.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just all messed up over that...kiss." He whispered the last word.

"Why? What did it mean to you?" She asked trying to figure him out.

He sighed looking away from her. "I don't know. I just can't believe I did that. I never thought I would. I think I had a dream about you."

"Oh really? And what happened in it?" She smirked.

"Forget I said that. I don't even remember if it was you."

"So are you gunna tell me why you kissed me or not?" She said abruptly.

"You're the least annoying person I've ever met."

"Oh is that the reason? Cause that seems like a very strange reason."

"Fine, you're kinda pretty." He admitted in a mad tone.

She laughed quietly at his compliment. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you one more kiss and you can decide if you wanna acknowledge it ever happened."

"You still gunna leave?" He raised a brow.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course not." He whispered as she moved closer to him.

"I'll let you decide if I stay or not." She said just before she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and touched her lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down just slightly to reach hers. He realized this time was much nicer than the first time. He could smell the soap she uses in her hair, and the smooth curves of her hips his arms laid on felt so perfect. Her lips were velvet soft, making him want to stay like this forever. When she pulled away she laid her forehead on his shell by his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I want you to stay." He said to her, with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

She nodded, not really sure how to feel anymore. She was glad she had kissed him again, she could feel the sparks run down her spine, her heart beat faster, but it would probably never happen again. With his attitude she was lucky he let her get close enough to touch him. She knew he would pick the option to never talk about it ever again, and she had to live with that. It was like receiving something amazing, then having it taken away.

"I guess I'll go back to bed." She whispered.

"Yeah I guess I will too." He removed his hands from her body, instantly wishing he didn't have to. As much as he would never admit it, he liked being that close to her. The embrace made him feel like he could be normal. Find love like his father once did. But he dropped that idea knowing he wouldn't do it again. He followed her to her door and said good night before continuing to his room. There he laid down and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally came.


End file.
